Negotiations Part 8: The Fifth Date
by Texanlady
Summary: This is the 8th chapter in the Negotiations series. Much of the series has been taken down from this site, but all of them are up on my website. You need to read all the other chapters to understand this one.


Just remove the spaces to find the links.

Dallas:

www . vraweb chapters / texas / images / Dallas_skyline_night . jpg

The Hotel:

www . gaylordhotels assets / hero-images / texan / TX_exterior01 . jpg

The Atrium:

www . gaylordhotels assets / images / rotator_images / large / texan / TX_AtriumNight_lg . jpg

Hotel Room:

fc04 . deviantart fs44 / i / 2009 / 098 / 5 / 7 / Romantic_Bedroom_by_judoy . jpg

Sookie's lingerie:

www . jpzentai bmz_cache / 5 / 560ee2a81d7f5bed2a1076e2aa58 8ccd . image . 350x600 . jpg

Sookie's Bear:

static . groupon . my /00 / 01 / 1326103420100 . jpg

Eric's Prize:

ecx . images-amazon images / I / 41R6Jy4Vk5L._SL500_AA300_ . jpg

The game:

www . amazon Kama-Sutra-XXXopoly-Adult-Board / dp / B0035R26A2

I cut this chapter in half because it was over 90 pages. This way you get the first day of the date, and the second day next week. I'm not sure how long the story will be up here on FF . net, and I'm not sure when NYC will have it up on the new website. She is having some real life issues, and I don't want to bother her. I sent it to her, and hopefully this one will be up at least until she has time to put it up over on the new site.

No beta or proofing. As is.

Negotiations part 8: The Fifth date

Part 1

"Sookie, it's time to go!"

"Almost ready!"

Eric stood at the bottom of the stairs with their luggage at his feet. It was an hour after sundown on Thursday night and their car had arrived to pick them up and take them to the airport. While Sookie had packed everything she would need the night before, rechecking her bags a dozen times to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she'd secured the gift she'd bought for Eric in her carry on bag. She was going to give it to him on their trip. She'd been thinking for the better part of two weeks on what to get him. With all the money he had he could buy himself anything he'd ever want or need, so her gift had to be creative. After many hours of contemplation she'd finally come up with a good idea and enlisted Lafayette's help to get it done. She couldn't wait to give her present to Eric and see his reaction.

When the present was safely wrapped and stowed in her carry on bag she grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs. She was dressed simply in a t-shirt and shorts so she'd be comfortable traveling, and she offered Eric a brilliant smile as she joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ready. Are we going to be late for our flight?"

"No. I chartered a jet for our trip so we can leave whenever, but I have plans for when we land and I don't want to miss them."

Eric grabbed the bags and headed for the car to give them to the driver so he could stow them in the trunk while Sookie locked the house behind her. Soon enough they were on the road and headed for Shreveport. Linking his fingers with hers, Eric said, "Nora will be here on Wednesday to test your abilities. Will you be able to come to Fangtasia or should we come to Bon Temps?"

"I can come to Fangtasia. I'm only working the weekends now because of school, and I only have a few weeks left. Sam and I talked about how I'm going to quit when my computer class at school is done."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes. I can't wait to start a full course load and set up my business."

After Sookie had been outed the week before, Eric had suggested that she set up a screening business to use her telepathy. At first Sookie had been skeptical because she really wanted to pursue a degree in child psychology, but Eric had explained it would just be a front for the supernatural readings she would have to do for the Council, and the ones she approved of from other monarchs that petitioned him for her use. Eric had told her that the more they embraced her telepathy and made it apparent they were in control of it, the less likely it was that other supes would try to exploit her for it. Eric had promised her he'd help her set it up and run it if she wanted. He'd also pointed out that he was running out of employees for her to screen at his local businesses, and even if he sent her abroad to his other businesses she'd have gone through them all in a year. Sookie didn't want Eric giving her a paycheck for nothing, so she'd agreed to creating her own business that she could be paid through when she did jobs for the Council or other supernaturals. Though both she and Eric agreed that her schooling was the most important thing.

"I have the business outline ready to go over with you when we get back. Since you will be going to school full time I would suggest hiring a personal assistant. You're going to need someone to field calls, reply to emails, do the paper work, and basically handle the busy work so it doesn't affect your educational goals."

Sookie's first reaction was to say that a personal assistant was too much. She didn't like the idea of having someone else do her work for her, but after thinking about it for a moment she realized he was right. Eric was already swamped with calls and emails requesting her telepathy, and it was one of the reasons he'd insisted a business needed to be created by them to manage the problem, and there was no way she'd be able to keep up with everything herself and handle her school work at the same time.

So while she was a little uncomfortable with the idea of having an assistant, she reluctantly agreed, "You're probably right. Will I need an office or something?"

"I think we should go ahead and get one. You can use it for your screening business now, and when you graduate it can be where you work with kids. It doesn't have to be anything fancy if you don't want it to be. I own several places in Shreveport that would do nicely. Would you like me to set up an appointment for you with a realtor? She could take you around Shreveport next week to look at different locations."

"That would probably be best. I don't want anything too fancy though."

"You can have whatever you want, but keep in mind you don't want something too small and then have to move if your business grows in a few months. Select something that will accommodate your screening business for now, and can transition into a psychologist's office later on down the line."

She could easily see the rightness of his words and nodded her assent before laying her head on his shoulder and batting her eyes at him as she begged, "So now that we're on the road will you please tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Not happening."

"Please!"

"Bù."

Pausing, Sookie asked, "What does that mean?"

"It is no in Chinese."

"Oh, ok then. I still want to know."

Grinning, Eric replied, "Really? I couldn't tell."

"Please!"

"Nein."

"With sugar on top?"

"What good would that do me? I can't eat sugar."

Hoping to convince him Sookie tried a different tactic and offered, "You can have some of my blood if you tell me."

Eric look down sharply at Sookie, and denied, "No. I will not take your blood in trade or as a prize, and you will not offer it in such a way again."

Sookie couldn't help but flinch back at his sharp tone. She didn't understand why Eric suddenly seemed so angry as his blue eyes stared down into hers with a new intensity. She knew he loved the taste of her blood, and she enjoyed feeding him, so she couldn't understand why the offer of it now was so abhorrent to him.

"Eric, what the heck? You didn't have to bite my head off."

Understanding that she didn't realize the reason for his ire, Eric explained, "Your blood is not a bartering tool, Sookie. It is not something to be treated like a commodity. When we share blood it is intimate and sacred. I will never allow your blood to be desecrated, and I don't want you bartering it. It is a gift you give, one I will accept anytime you wish to give it to me, but I will never take it as payment."

Seeing the tightness around his eyes, and hearing the edge to his voice, Sookie asked, "Eric, what's wrong?"

He was silent for a moment before finally divulging, "The requests for purchases of your blood are increasing. Some from very prominent vampires throughout the old world who are becoming a bit more aggressive in their offers."

She could read between the lines. She knew what that meant. Some big, old, powerful vamps weren't liking being told no, and her Viking was worried that they were going to take matters into their own hands. Leaning over to kiss his cheek, Sookie assured, "Eric, we've discussed this. We can't worry all the time about the unknown. You've put more than adequate security measures in place, and we have the protection of the Council. When we get back we'll have our little show at Fangtasia so that word will spread I'm not helpless without you. It is going to be ok."

"I would like you to consider allowing me to provide you bodyguards. At least for awhile until the shock of your discovery dies down in my world."

"Are you serious?"

Nodding his head, Eric explained, "I've been thinking about it ever since the requests for your purchase and the purchases of your blood have started. I would like to assign you two were bodyguards during the day, and a vampire guard for at night."

"Eric, no, that's too much. You're going way overboard with all this."

"No I'm not." Pulling Sookie into his lap and cupping her cheeks in his hands, Eric insisted, "Sookie, there is no such thing as 'too much' when it comes to your protection. As far as other vampires know you are the only fairy in existence. You think you've seen the worst when it comes to vampires, but you have no idea how cruel and sadistic many of them can be. There are some vampires, even monarchs, that engage in such atrocious behavior it would drive you mad. The King of China for example. Every night in his court 100 men, women, and children are brought into his great hall. Babies are considered a delicacy in his kingdom. Not one of them leaves alive. And the things he and his court do to them? You simply can't imagine. I have borne witness to some of the worst torture methods conceived, and they pale in comparison to what the King of China does in the name of sport. Every night, Sookie, every night he tortures and kills 100 innocent humans for the joy of it. It is his nightly entertainment. Many of the most brutal vampires in the world flock there because the King of China refuses to mainstream, and his laws reflect that lifestyle."

Eyes widening, Sookie asked softly, "And he is one of the ones that wants to buy my blood?"

"He is one of the ones that wants to buy _you_, and he is getting more and more insistent about his offers."

Refusing to be cowed by the thought that a sadistic vampire wanted to make her his pet fairy slave, Sookie insisted, "Eric, I appreciate you're worrying about me, but I'm not going to spend my life in a cage or looking over my shoulder, terrified every minute of every day. I can't live like that."

"So you would risk torture and enslavement?"

"Aren't you risking the very same thing by putting yourself between me and these bad vamps that want me?"

"It is not the same."

"Isn't it?"

When Eric didn't respond, merely gave her that boyish look of aggravation he got whenever he wasn't getting his way she found so adorable, Sookie let out a small laugh before leaning forward to kiss him softly. When she pulled back she insisted, "Eric, if we can't enjoy our freedom than what is the point in fighting for it? I get what you're saying, I really do, but you know that we can't protect ourselves against everything. No one is completely safe."

"You should be," Eric insisted. "You should be able to live your life without fear of being kidnapped and enslaved."

"But that's not going to happen, and wishing it to be true isn't going to help either of us. You've given me the best protection you can by claiming me and logging me with the Council. We just have to hope it is enough."

"And what if it is not?"

"Then I'll just have to be strong enough to make it through whatever happens to me until you can rescue me."

And that was what he feared most. Eric knew if a vampire kidnapped Sookie they would probably not kill her, wanting to keep her for as long as possible to enjoy her flavorful blood … it is everything else they would do to her before he got to her that terrified him. The idea of her being tortured and raped by a sadistic vampire threatened his control. Sookie wasn't meant to be hurt and abused like that.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Eric pleaded, "Sookie, I don't want you to have to survive anything like that. You've been hurt enough by my world, and I swore I wouldn't let it happen again."

"Eric, you can't protect me from everything."

"I can try."

"And the fact you want to warms my heart, but I can't live in fear. We've taken some pretty heavy precautions to protect me from other vampires, and with your help I've mastered my lightning hands. I'm not helpless."

Realizing that Sookie wasn't going to budge on this, at least not now, Eric decided to let the matter drop. Hopefully he'd be able to convince her that his desire to provide her bodyguards was not over reaction on his part, but a necessity in order to keep her safe.

Wrapping his arms around Sookie's waist to pull her flush against his chest, Eric relented, "I'll let the matter drop for now."

"For now?"

"Your safety will always be a top priority for me, and I hope to convince you that having guards would in no way make your life any less free, just safer."

Not wanting to argue, Sookie relented, "Let's see how things go with Nora next week, maybe see where things stand a month from now, and I'll think about it."

"Very well." Rubbing his hands on Sookie's hips, Eric wagged his eyebrows and suggested, "Want to make out in the back of the limo?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

…

…

…

Two hours later the limo that had picked them up from DFW Airport pulled up to the Gaylord Texan; one of the largest and most luxurious hotels in the world. It had an indoor water park, dozens of ballrooms, and a massive indoor atrium complete with shopping center and waterway. Needless to say Sookie was in awe as Eric handed their bags off to the bellhop while he took Sookie's arm and led her forward to check them in.

"This place is amazing! Look! They have a water park!"

"It is one of the primary reasons I chose this hotel. I wanted to see you in a bikini again."

"Eric!"

He simply grinned at her before signing the credit card slip the receptionist handed to him. Taking the two room card keys he asked the receptionist, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Northman, everything has been done to your specifications. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Gaylord Texan."

Looking heatedly at Sookie now, Eric assured, "I know I will."

Sookie blushed and offered the receptionist a small smile as Eric led her towards the elevator with the bellhop falling in step behind them. The elevator took them to the top floor and in moments Eric was opening the door to the suite he'd booked for his weekend away with Sookie. Stepping back he let her proceed him into the room so he could gauge her reaction.

Entering the suite Sookie took in the dramatic red and black interior of the room. It was modern in design, but made warm and romantic by the many candles and flowers spread about the area. There were wall to ceiling windows that showcased the bright lights of Dallas behind them. Walking through the sitting area Sookie smiled at the sight of the bedroom. The bed was low to the floor, with candles and flowers surrounding it. A bottle of champagne was chilling in a silver bucket, and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and cherries sat next to it. Obviously Eric was going all out on this trip.

As Sookie explored the room, her delight apparent, Eric turned to the bellhop and gave him a hundred dollar tip before ushering him out the suite after he put their bags by the door. When they were alone Eric strolled through the bedroom to find Sookie inspecting the luxurious bathroom, and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful! I can't wait to use this tub!"

"Me either."

Turning around to see Eric leaning against the bathroom doorframe, Sookie smiled at him and asked, "So what's on the agenda this weekend?"

"Well I intend to keep you up until sunrise, so you shouldn't wake until late afternoon. I've set up reservations at the hotel's spa and restaurants if you wake up too much before I do. Once I rise tomorrow night I have special plans that I know you'll enjoy."

"What about tonight?"

Leaning forward to take Sookie's hand, Eric pulled her closer to him and leaned down to drop a quick kiss on her lips before replying, "We must swing by Isabelle's nest so that I can check in and alert her to our presence in her area. It shouldn't take long. After that I was thinking of taking you to Six Flags Over Texas. Since the Great Revelation the theme park has extended its hours of operation to nearly dawn."

Sookie's eyes lit up at the idea, before a thought hit her. She bit her lip softly before asking, "Are you going to be alright here? Seeing Isabelle and all?"

Understanding that Sookie was worried his past trip to Dallas, and the subsequent loss of his maker might bother him, Eric assured, "I will be fine. Godric's death will always haunt me to some degree, but he wanted me to live on, and I will. I brought you here because tomorrow night I have very special plans for you. I've planned an evening I am sure you will love. I decided to make a weekend of it so that we could both have a chance to get away from everything that is happening back home and just relax."

Searching his eyes for any hint of pain he might be hiding from her, and finding none, Sookie smiled brightly before looping her arms around his waist and leaning into him as she tilted her head back to maintain eye contact. "I'm glad you did. I've been looking forward to getting away with you for a few days ever since you told me about this trip."

Returning her embrace, Eric replied, "Well I shall endeavor to live up to expectations. Now we must hurry to make the most of our night. Isabelle's home is in one direction, and Six Flags is in the other."

"But what about all this," Sookie asked, gesturing towards the bedroom where the elaborate display of candles, flowers, champagne, and chocolate covered sweets beckoned to her. "Won't it go to waste?"

"No. The bellboy is going to return once we leave and store everything. I'll shoot them a text on our way back from Six Flags and they'll set it back up. I had them do it now because I wanted to surprise you with the room. If you don't want to go out tonight that is fine, we can stay here, but it will all be ready and waiting for you again when we get back."

"You think of everything."

"I want this trip to be perfect for you."

Sookie smiled up at him, and replied, "It already is. Let's go see Isabelle so you can take me to Six Flags!"

As Eric began leading her towards their luggage, Sookie asked, "What should I wear?"

"Nothing fancy. We will be going to a theme park right after, and this is not a formal meeting with Isabelle. It is nothing but procedure to check in when visiting another area. I would, however, suggest that you put a bathing suit on under your clothes. Many of the rides at Six Flags are water rides as I understand it. As long as you are comfortable I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine."

"So a jean skirt with a white tank top and bikini underneath would be ok? I can wear sandals?"

"That will be fine."

"What are you going to wear," Sookie asked as she began to dig her clothes out of the new suitcase Eric had gifted her with.

"I am going to wear tennis shoes, my black swim trunks, and a t-shirt. Like I said, nothing fancy. We won't be at Isabelle's long."

Fifteen minutes later Sookie and Eric were exiting the huge lobby of the Gaylord Texan to meet with the valet standing next to a cherry red Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Roadster. Eric took the keys from the valet while giving him a hundred dollar tip and then opened the door for Sookie. He would let her drive to the theme park from Isabelle's, but thought it would be best if he drove them there.

After they were both seated and on the road, Sookie asked, "Where did you get this car? Didn't they just come out?"

"Indeed. There is an exclusive car rental place here in Dallas that I have used before. I called ahead and arranged for it to be here. I thought you might like to drive it. You can do the driving for the rest of the weekend. I know how fond you are of fast cars."

"You are so thoughtful."

"Only to those who are worthy, and we must speak of something before we reach Isabelle's."

Hearing the tone of his voice and guessing that whatever he had to say to her was important, Sookie replied, "Ok, what's up?"

"You know how I feel about you, Sookie, and you know that I think of you with respect and admiration, correct?"

"What are you buttering me up for, Eric?"

"Certain behavior is required of us both when we are around vampires. Especially vampires we consider outsiders, or not in my area."

Remembering a similar conversation she'd had with Bill at the beginning of their relationship after her first few disastrous meetings with Eric, Sookie ventured, "Let me guess, you need me to act with a certain amount of subservience around other vampires because I am yours, and even though you view me with respect and admiration, they won't?"

"Exactly. You don't need to act like a pet or a slave, because you are neither. I want to set a precedent in the supe community that you are not to be treated as other humans. I want other vampires to know you are a being worthy of respect, even if it is only the respect my protection and the Council's protection affords you to them. So I will not treat you dismissively like many other vampires will their human companions … but that does not mean our interaction can be as it normally is around other vampires."

Wanting to get to the point, Sookie insisted, "Eric, just tell me what it is you need from me, and I'll tell you if I can do it."

"I need you not to speak to other vampires unless I give you leave to. If for some reason a vampire approaches you when I'm not there I want you to tell them you are mine, and you do not interact with other vampires without me present. You can't argue with me in front of other vampires here. This isn't like at Fangtasia. We are in a different area and I must show total strength. Wait until we are alone or ask to speak to me privately if there is something you wish to say to me. I view you as my equal in our relationship, but when facing other supes you must defer to me for our protection."

Sookie thought about it for a moment, and then relented, "That doesn't sound too bad."

"You are not angry?"

"Well I don't particularly like the fact that every Vampire we meet is going to look at me like I'm your pet and obey everything you say, but I can't change them. I know how you really feel about me, and that's what is important. If I have to keep my trap shut from time to time and put on my Crazy Sookie smile in order to get through a few awkward meetings here and there that is no big deal. It's a small price to pay for being with you."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you for taking time to explain things to me. I know things will never be easy for us, but if you're willing to meet me half way I'll do the same."

"Agreed."

Thirty minutes later they were pulling up to a nondescript house in a normal looking subdivision. There were five other cars parked in and around the house as Eric pulled into the driveway to park next to a black Mercedes. He dashed around the side of the car to help Sookie out before tucking her hand into his elbow and leading them to the house as he whispered, "Everything will be fine. You are mine and no one has the right to fuck with you. Remember that."

"I will."

"Not to mention you're a total bad ass."

"I know."

While she was doing her best not to show it Sookie was actually quite nervous. This would be her first real interaction with Vampires since the truth of what she was had become known in Eric's world. She was used to getting a certain amount of attention because of her scent from vampires, but she knew that tonight was going to be very different. She waited as Eric rang the bell and did her best to focus on his fingers stroking slowly along her own where her hand rested on his arm.

When the door opened Sookie could tell immediately that the woman before them was not a vampire. The barrage of lust filled thoughts suddenly focused entirely on Eric along with the dozens of bite marks littering the girl's neck and body let Sookie know that this was a fangbanger. Glaring at the dark haired girl that was staring too intently at _her_ boyfriend, Sookie let out her own little growl as she clutched Eric closer.

Eric felt Sookie's jealousy soar through their bond, and could guess at the fangbanger's thoughts as the girl ignored Sookie thoroughly and focused solely on him as she purred, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Sheriff Northman from Louisiana here to check in with your Sheriff," Eric replied smoothly.

The girl's eyes widened marginally before she stepped back and ushered them in. "Oh yes! She is expecting you. Come on in. She is in a meeting with her lawyer right now, but she'll be right with you. Let me just go tell her second Marcus that you are here. My name is Mindy, and if you need _anything_, Sheriff, you just let me know."

Eric led Sookie towards the living room where the fangbanger directed them. The moment they stepped into the room all eyes darted to them, and Eric instinctively pulled Sookie closer to his side. Lounging throughout the living area were five vampires and three humans that Isabelle obviously kept around to entertain whatever vampires guests she might have.

Eric watched as Sookie's scent washed over the vampires in attendance and the truth of what she was registered to them. Eric's own fangs snapped down as the five vampires in attendance were suddenly up on their feet with fangs gleaming. Pulling Sookie close he hissed, "She is mine!"

Richard, the only vampire in attendance that had been there the night of the bombing at Godric's, and thus the only one that truly recognized Sookie, darted in front of her and Eric with a whoosh of air, and drawled, "Had I known what a treasure you were the last time you were here, little fairy, I would have made a challenge for you."

"And you would have died the true death," Eric growled. He knew Richard from a brief stay in Miami 30 years ago, and he was as unimpressed with the sorry excuse for a vampire now as he was then. "You are not even 400, Richard, I would tear the head from your body before you took a step towards what is mine."

Never taking his eyes off of Sookie, Richard offered, "Well at least allow me to take care of your pet while you are speaking with the sheriff. I would be more than happy to pay you handsomely for an hour with her."

There was no doubt in Sookie's mind exactly what this Richard expected to happen during that hour as he undressed her with his eyes. She felt revulsion creep along her skin with every brush of his gaze and pushed closer to Eric as she glared at the vampire trying to rent her out for sex and blood.

Eric was just as offended and disgusted. His voice was hard as stone as he declared, "Sookie Stackhouse is a telepath and the only known fae in this realm. She is also my companion and a recognized asset of the Council. She is no one's pet, and will be treated with the respect she deserves. You will remember that the next time you address her, or make mention of her, Richard."

Letting his gaze sweep the room, Eric added, "You would _all_ do well to remember that." Focusing back on Richard, he finished, "Sookie is not for sale or rent or trade. Ever. Her blood is not for sale. Her body is not for sale. _She_ is not for sale. Insult her or me again as you have just now and I will be the one to make challenge, is that clear, Richard?"

Richard glared up at Eric, his elder by 6 centuries, and gruffly replied, "As the Northman wishes. I was simply offering my admiration for your _companion's_ many attributes."

"The admiration of a vampire like you means nothing to me. Now get out of our way."

When Richard stepped aside Eric led Sookie into the living room. He could feel her apprehension through their bond, but she walked at his side with her head held high. She had also managed to keep from going off on Richard for his lewd offer. Eric couldn't be more proud of his little fairy. She was literally vampire crack and she was walking fearlessly into a den of vampires. No one had courage like his Sookie. No one. Steering them towards the couch Eric lowered Sookie onto the end seat and took up a place next to her. He glared at the other vampires in the room that were still following Sookie's every moment with hungry stares while the humans in the room looked bewildered at the little altercation that had just taken place in front of them.

Beside the immovable wall that was her Viking, Sookie did her best to appear cool and aloof. She didn't want to do anything to attract any more attention to herself, nor did she want to say or do anything that would get Eric in trouble with the ruling vampires of Texas. From her short trip here in Dallas to find Godric, and her foray into Mississippi to rescue Bill from Russell and Lorena, she knew that while Eric was old, he was limited on what he could say and do while in another's area.

As she sat beside Eric in total silence while he continued to glare down the other vampires in the room that couldn't seem to take their eyes off of her, Sookie sent up a quick prayer to ask that nothing happen to hinder them getting out of there as fast as possible. Apparently her prayers were to go unanswered.

Sookie's eyes widened in shock as she watched Hugo, the human companion of Isabelle that had led her into a Fellowship trap, walk through the hallway to enter the living room. She had barely recognized him and realized who he was before Eric was a blur beside her. Knowing what he was going to do, she cried out, "Eric, no! Don't kill him!"

Sookie was pretty sure that if Hugo was back it was because Isabelle had called him back to her after Godric's death, and if that was the case he had a certain amount of protection assured to him as the human of the area Sheriff. She jumped up from the couch to race after Eric as she begged, "Eric, don't! He's Isabelle's!"

Eric had watched Hugo walk through the doorway, recognized him, realized he was the fool that had resulted in Sookie nearly being raped, and the only thought to go through his mind had been to kill the one that had hurt his Sookie. He'd been across the room with his hand around Hugo's throat to pin him against the wall with his feet dangling in the air before he'd even finished his thoughts. Hearing Sookie call out behind him, Eric let his fangs snap down as he snarled, "You!"

Hugo was quickly turning a nice shade of red as his fingers tore at Eric's hand around his throat. He was kicking his legs wildly, but no matter where or how many times he kicked Eric, the vampire holding him hostage didn't move. Didn't even blink at the blows Hugo's feet were landing on his body.

Eric glared at the human in his hold and growled, "You disgusting human, you led my lover into a trap and nearly got her raped and killed!"

By now Sookie was at Eric's side and was tugging ferociously on his arm as she pleaded, "Eric! Stop! He's Isabelle's! You can't hurt the sheriff's human! Let him go!"

"He will pay for what he did to you," Eric maintained as he glared into the panicked eyes of Hugo.

Sookie didn't get a chance to respond as another female voice snapped, "Drop my human, Northman, or face the consequences!"

All eyes turned to look at Isabelle who had entered the room in a rush after feeling Hugo's distress through their bond. She was standing at the other entrance to the living room surveying the scene. It was only her respect and sense of obligation to Godric that kept her from ordering Eric apprehended for punishment for touching her human without her permission. Eyes narrowing, Isabelle insisted more firmly, "Let him go now, Eric, or you will leave me no choice."

Eric hesitated a moment more, and it was Sookie's fear radiating through the bond that finally had him dropping Hugo to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Wrapping an arm around Sookie's waist he stepped back from the pitiful form of Isabelle's human on the ground while he gagged and heaved and tried to regain his breath. Turning angry eyes to Isabelle, Eric demanded, "Why is he here? Godric banished him for his crimes!"

"And Godric is gone. I am the sheriff of this area, and I may have whatever human I choose."

Nodding his head at Hugo, who was still hacking and coughing on the floor, Eric hissed, "He is a coward and a traitor! He betrayed Godric, he betrayed my Sookie, and he betrayed you to the Fellowship! What kind of sheriff are you to allow scum such as this in your area, let alone in your very nest?"

There was a stunned silence in the room as everyone waited to see how things would turn out between the two sheriffs. Finally Isabelle stepped further into the room and declared, "The mistakes my human made are in the past, and he was appropriately punished for his crimes. In addition the necessary steps to assure they never happen again have been taken. As you can tell from his scent he is blood bound to me. His loyalty is guaranteed beyond all things."

Eyes narrowing, Isabelle added, "And how I handle things in my area, Sheriff, or how I handle my human are no concern of yours. You will do well to remember you are a guest in this area, Northman."

Darting her eyes to Sookie, she finished, "And while you are very well respected in our community, and while you certainly have some very coveted assets, you are not above our laws. I am within my rights to demand payment from you for your attack on my human."

As she'd still been looking at Sookie as she said this, Eric pushed Sookie behind him and snapped at Isabelle, "Never!"

Knowing her point had been made, Isabelle replied, "It is a good thing for you I have no interest in your Sookie, but you should remember who is Sheriff of this area. Now come to my office so we may discuss your visit."

Looking at the other vampires in the room she said, "Continue your evening while I speak with Sheriff Northman." Finally focusing fully on Hugo, she finished, "I told you to remain in your room tonight until I sent for you. You will be punished for disobeying."

"I just wanted to ask you—"

"Your reasons are not my concern! Go back to your room now!" Isabelle was not pleased with Hugo at the moment. She'd known that Eric wouldn't take kindly to her human's presence after what had happened last time he was in Dallas. She had specifically ordered Hugo to stay in his room until she summoned him for that very reason! She hadn't wanted them to cross paths while Eric was here to check in, but it was a moot point now.

As Hugo scurried off to obey her orders Isabelle looked at Eric again and ordered, "Follow me to my office."

Taking Sookie's hand in his Eric followed after Isabelle. Now that he'd had a moment to let his rage cool he realized how badly he'd overstepped himself in Isabelle's area. He knew it was only her fondness for Godric, her loyalty to his memory, that kept Isabelle from sanctioning him now.

A few moments later when they were all seated in her office, Eric offered stiffly, "I apologize for my attack on your human, Sheriff, but my position remains the same. Once a traitor, always a traitor. You should be rid of him."

"I know you have good reason to wish to see Hugo dead, Northman, but he is no threat to you or yours anymore. I have glamoured any desire to be turned from him, and bonded him to me by blood so that I can prevent any future problems."

"I cannot understand why you would take the risk," Eric staunchly maintained.

Smiling softly, Isabelle looked at Sookie for a moment before focusing back on Eric and asking, "Can you really not?"

Remembering his talk with Isabelle on the hill, and remembering how she had spoke with such emotion in her voice about Hugo, Eric decided that the vampiress in front of him probably cared for her human in much the same way he cared for Sookie. '_Of course, there is no way their bond or feelings could be as strong as what is between Sookie and me. What we share is definitely one of a kind_,' he thought fondly before finally saying to Isabelle, "Perhaps I do understand, but regardless he is not to come near Sookie ever again, nor will I tolerate his presence."

"You will not see him again. I can assure you. Now how long are you going to be in my area?"

"Just a few days. The past few months have been especially hectic for Sookie and I, and I wanted us to get away for a bit. We are here on vacation only."

Turning an appraising eye to Sookie, Isabelle offered her a genuine smile as she commented, "I finally understand what it is that makes you so special, Miss Stackhouse. I can't believe I met a fairy and didn't even know it."

"Sookie's worth is not determined by her blood, Isabelle. I assure you her fairy ancestry is the most unremarkable thing about her."

Sookie sent a burst of happiness and warmth to Eric through their bond at his words. He'd more than proven to her that he could care less about her fairy blood, that it was her he wanted for himself. Seeing that Isabelle was waiting for a response Sookie looked to Eric to see if it was ok for her to speak, and when he gave her the slightest nod she focused on Isabelle, and replied, "Well considering I didn't know I was a fairy until recently you shouldn't feel too bad."

Looking back and forth between Sookie and Eric, Isabelle advised, "Now that the secret of what Miss Stackhouse is has become common knowledge, you realize that there will always be a threat to you? The protection the Council has provided cannot protect you against the foolish. I, of course, mean you no harm while you are in my area, but I cannot assure you that other vampires won't pose a problem for you while you are here on vacation. I will punish any that do cause you problems, but that will be after the fact."

"I appreciate the warning," Eric began, "but we are well prepared for attack. We know that sooner or later some idiot vampire will decide they are smart or strong enough to take Sookie from me, and they will all meet the True Death when they try."

Nodding her head, Sookie added, "I can do a hell of lot more than read minds these days, Sheriff. Eric has been training with me and I can give most vampires a run for their money if they mess with me. Not to mention Eric is totally lethal. We're pretty confident we can keep ourselves safe."

Arching a brow, Isabelle questioned, "And what exactly is it you can do these days that allows you to be so confident in the face of vampires that wish to do you harm?"

Eric grinned broadly as he provided, "You'll find out soon enough. I predict that something _interesting_ is going to happen at Fangtasia next week. Keep your ear to the ground, Isabelle, and you should hear all about it."

Isabelle let out a small laugh before saying, "I can't wait to hear about it. I shall alert my king that you are in the area for vacation, but I'm sure he already knows. Consider yourself checked in, Northman, and I hope you enjoy your stay in Dallas."

Recognizing the dismissal, Eric nodded his head before standing and leading Sookie out of the office as she offered Isabelle a small wave and followed after him. They both ignored everyone else in the house as they headed outside towards their rental car. Smiling up at Eric, Sookie held her hand out and asked, "Do I still get to drive?"

"But of course my little speed demon," Eric answered with a laugh as he dug the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. Once they were both inside Eric said, "Let me just program the address for Six Flags and the GPS will guide you."

Shortly they were on the road and Sookie remarked, "Well I think all things considered that went fairly well."

"Indeed it did, but I still wish I could have killed Hugo for what he did to you."

"And in a very morbid, homicidal, and disturbing way I find that sweet."

Eric shared a smile with Sookie before continuing, "Still, as you said, that went much better than I had expected. This is the first time you've been around any vampires not in my area. You attract enough attention from them, but this was a different situation, and I am pleased it went so smoothly. Did any of my behavior offend you?"

Sookie knew he was asking if his possessive behavior had upset her, and she could honestly say it didn't. "Eric, I know we both have to act a certain way in front of other vampires. I don't like it, but you've more than proven that you see me for who and what I am, and not a toy or asset as those vampires did back there. I can put up with having to keep quiet and act a little submissive from time to time if it means being with you. Lord knows you've put up with a lot from my friends and family since we started dating."

Sookie couldn't help but think back to the July 4th celebration. After a few hours Arlene had gotten used to Eric and had finally broken down to her children's pleas and allowed Eric to take them for a short flight around the town. It had made Coby and Lisa the envy of all their friends, and had literally made Sookie's heart burst with happiness.

"Sookie, I enjoy the time I spend with you. None of it is a chore or burden. And I will be the first to tell you that it isn't fair you have to make so many concessions in my world. You should not be viewed as lesser because you are not vampire, but I cannot change the way other vampires see you."

"And that's why I don't mind putting on an act around them from time to time. We're having a great time together, Eric, and what happened back there wasn't even a blip on my radar. I know what I mean to you, and that is all that matters to me."

"Good."

They continued to make small talk as Sookie wove in and out of traffic following the GPS directions. Soon enough they were pulling up to the parking lot across the street from Six Flags Over Texas. Sookie complained heavily about the parking fee, and tried to convince Eric to let her park farther away so they could avoid the high cost, but he wouldn't hear of it. He found her frugal tendencies and disdain for excess oddly endearing, but now that she was with him she'd never have to worry over money again. Her coupon cutting days were over.

Making their way towards the entrance, Eric began leading Sookie right past the long line before she tugged on his hand to pull him up short. Turning back to look at her, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where are you going? The line is over there."

"We're not standing in line. I called ahead and got us VIP passes so that we don't have to stand in any of the lines while we're here."

Shaking her head, Sookie replied, "Eric, not everything has to be VIP to have fun. Let's enjoy the experience."

As Sookie began tugging him back towards the end of the line, Eric complained, "But Sookie, standing in this line is a waste of time! I've arranged for us to bypass all the lines here. If we time it right you can actually ride every ride in the park now that we don't have to stand in line."

"Skipping the line is like cheating. Besides, the lines aren't that long compared to the day apparently. It shouldn't take too long. Come on. Be an everyday person with me tonight. Just a guy with his girl, ok?"

"You will really enjoy standing in line like this?"

"I'll enjoy feeling normal." Smiling up at Eric, Sookie added, "I love it when you do spectacular things for me, Eric, I really do, but nothing makes me feel more cared for than when you make me feel normal."

Eric knew how hard it had been for Sookie growing up, and he knew she'd felt like an outsider her entire life because of her uniqueness. So he could understand how she took delight in the littlest things, the little things she'd been robbed of as a child. If standing in line would make her happy, then he'd stand beside her until the end of time.

Leaning down to steal a quick kiss, Eric relented, "If you wish to stand in line, then so be it. I live to serve, my lady."

Sookie giggled like a schoolgirl when Eric gave a deep bow and gestured for her to proceed him. By this point everyone was staring at them, but she didn't care. Eric made her forget everything else when she was with him. He made the rest of the world fall away until it was just the two of them having fun and enjoying one another's company, and that is what touched her heart the most.

When they were at the back of the line Eric set his hands on Sookie's hips to keep her close while she looked about the area. He could feel the faint hum of her power in their bond and he knew she was doing a quick telepathic sweep of the area. Her telepathy was no longer something Sookie hid from. She fully embraced it now and often did a quick scan of her surroundings to look for any brain signature that was hostile. When she settled back against him, leaning against his chest, he asked, "Anything?"

"Nope. I'm picking up 17 vamps and a lot of human minds within about 200 feet of us, but not much else. No one seems focused on us."

"Good."

Looking at Eric over her shoulder Sookie asked, "Have you ever been to an amusement park?"

"I went to Coney Island and the park at Atlantic City a few decades ago, but not since then."

"Did you enjoy them?"

"Not really. The rides back then were very slow. I can fly much faster. I didn't see much sense of the rides."

"Then why are you bringing me here?"

With a simple shrug of his shoulders, Eric replied, "Your brother mentioned to me that you never got to go when you were younger. He said you've been to fairs and carnivals, but that when you were younger your Gran could never afford to send you. I wanted to correct that."

Sookie spun around and gaped up at Eric for a moment as tears filled her eyes before hugging him fiercely. "You are the sweetest man alive!"

Eric's eyes widened in shock as Sookie began crying into his chest. His arms automatically came around her as he soothed, "Min älskade, please don't cry. It was not my intention to make you cry. You know I can't stand it."

"It's just—you're so—what you do—"

When Sookie merely burrowed deeper into his chest while mumbling about how sweet he was, Eric grinned and kissed the top of her head. "I'll buy you this entire park if you promise to stop crying."

As Eric stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her Sookie marveled at the depths Eric Northman had. When she'd first met Eric she'd thought he was an arrogant, conceited, selfish, monster that used others, humans especially, like toys. Now? Now she knew he was so much more. She knew he was forced to put on an act around others because of who he was, his station in the supe world, but with those he trusted? He was the kind of man that would go to the ends of the earth for those he cared about. She'd seen a glimpse of the real him on the rooftop when Godric met the sun, and she'd only seen more and more of him since returning from fairy.

Eric Northman may be a world renowned vampire enforcer that had seen more than she could ever imagine in his long millennium on this Earth, he may be a hardened warrior that had fought and lived through some of the bloodiest wars in history, he might be an expert strategist that manipulated his enemies with a finesse that still surprised her, but he was so much more. He was the man that brought her glass flowers and lamps, that took her to arcades and bought her ice cream and milk, and he was the man that wanted to erase every bad memory she had and replace it with new and spectacular ones.

'_I'm falling in love with him_,' she realized suddenly. She didn't know why the thought surprised her. She'd certainly been luxuriating in his wooing before now, but for some reason the fact that she was falling head over heels in love with Eric Northman shocked the hell out of her.

So of course in true Sookie fashion she blurted out, "Holy cow! I really am falling in love with you! You! Eric freaking Northman!"

"Be still my heart, sweeter words have never been spoken. You should write Hallmark cards, Sookie."

"Eric, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant—"

Setting his finger across her lips to still her voice, Eric offered, "Sookie, I know. I can feel you through the bond. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me, and feel it in every touch. When you are ready you will give me the words I want so desperately. Until then just be with me. Everything else will happen when it is supposed to."

"You are so perfect."

"I'm glad you're finally noticing." Reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes, Eric added, "Now I have a favor to ask."

"Anything."

"Please stop crying. When you cry I get this pain in my stomach and chest, and I can't stand it."

Pulling him down to her, Sookie kissed him softly and promised, "No more tears tonight. We're going to laugh and play together, and when we get back to the hotel I have my own surprise for you."

Grinning broadly now, Eric asked, "Please tell me it's one of those surprises for me but you wear it."

Giving him a wink, Sookie answered coyly, "Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

"A taste of my own medicine, huh?"

"You betcha."

They shared another kiss before making small talk as they slowly advanced up the line. When they were finally through the ticket counters and headed into the amusement park Sookie pointed at the huge carousel and said, "Let's ride the carousel!"

"Sookie, we can do whatever you want to do."

"Then let's go. I want to ride a white horse."

The line for the carousel was fairly small so it didn't take them long to get on. Eric followed after Sookie as she led him towards a pair of decorative horses. Before Sookie could get on Eric lifted her up by the waist and set her on the white horse before getting on his own black steed. The ride started up as the music began and Eric looked at Sookie who was smiling so bright it lit up the night. The bond was humming with her innocent wonder and happiness at riding a carousel with him and he couldn't help it. He had to kiss her, so he did.

Reaching out to cup the back of her head he pulled her forward and slanted his mouth over hers. He literally kissed the breath right out of her, and when he let her pull back he said, "I will never get tired of making you happy."

"You are such a charmer."

Neither Sookie or Eric had been paying attention, so they hadn't seen the park worker that had snapped several shots of them together. When Eric released his hold on Sookie, the park photographer approached and offered, "If you two would like to buy the photos I took of you see me at the photo booth at the end of the ride."

The male photographer hurried off to begin taking pictures of other patrons Eric turned to Sookie and said, "I'll buy you those photos as long as you promise not to show Pam."

Sookie grinned. She'd come to understand much more about the relationship Eric and Pam shared, and realized that they both enjoyed toying with each other. For instance last week Pam had super glued everything in Eric's office down, and Sookie could still remember the priceless look on Eric's face when he went to pick up the phone and nearly pulled his entire desk up. Sookie had only continued to laugh as Eric moved about his office to check each chair, pen, paper, stapler, and whatnot only to find everything really and truly was super glued. Of course in response Eric had raided Pam's closet and taken one of her favorite Christian Dior gowns and donated it to Good Will. Pam had been furious and spent two nights tracking down the woman that had bought it so she could get it back. Sookie loved to see the two of them doing their best to annoy one another. It reminded her of how she and Jason used to play with each other when they were younger.

Giving her Viking a coy smile, Sookie shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Well I do owe Pam an awful lot for helping me train. Maybe this could be the way I pay her back."

Eyes narrowing, Eric said, "I know I said I wanted the two of you to get along, but I didn't mean for you to team up against me."

"Eric, don't you want Pam and I to play nicely with one another? This could be my in with her."

"You two would bond over giving me grief."

Sookie laughed as the ride came to a stop. She wasn't surprised in the least when Eric led her to the photo booth located near the ride's exit. So they wouldn't have to carry the photos with them Eric asked the attendant to hold onto them until they were leaving. When that was done Eric linked his fingers with Sookie's before asking her, "What would you like to do next?"

"I'm actually kind of hungry. Can I get a corn dog? I can eat it while we wait in line for the Texas Giant."

"Of course you can have a corn dog."

It only took a few minutes for them to get Sookie a corn dog and coke, and soon after they were standing in line for the Texas Giant. Eric held Sookie's drink while she began to eat her food, and asked, "So do I get any hints about what my surprise is?"

Swallowing the bite she'd just taken, Sookie shook her head and denied, "Nope. You never tell me about your surprises. I will tell you that Lafayette was the one that helped me decide what to get you."

Knowing Lafayette as he did, Eric responded, "I don't know whether to be excited or terrified by this news."

"Lafayette does tend to inspire that reaction. Personally, I love his style. He's so colorful."

"That's putting it lightly."

Sookie finished her corn dog and Eric handed her her drink so she could wash it down. As they advanced in the line they made small talk and held hands. Soon it was finally their turn to ride the Texas Giant and once they were strapped in and Eric could feel Sookie's excitement through their slightly blood bond. Taking her hand, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes! I've never gotten to ride something like this. Some of the roller coasters at carnivals are pretty fun, but nothing this big!"

"I hope it is everything you expect it to be."

Eric didn't get to say anything else as the ride started up. It was slow at first, chugging it's way up the steep slope of the first drop that started off the fast ride. Sookie was grinning broadly as the coaster reached the tope of the incline and the first car disappeared over the drop. Within seconds the coaster was hurling down the steep incline at well over 60mph. Sookie's hair blew back as she screamed and threw her hands in the air like all the other people on the ride. Everyone except Eric of course. He wasn't paying attention to the ride at all. He was looking solely at Sookie. She was laughing and screaming in excitement as all the other humans on the ride were, but the best part was that he could feel her pleasure and sense of wonder. He basked in the feelings Sookie was sharing with him, and spent the entire short 3 and a half minute ride watching her every move so he could memorize it. He swore he would make her life like this often.

All too soon for Sookie's liking the ride came to a stop. As the seat rail snapped up so that she and Eric could exit the ride she turned to face him and began, "Eric, wasn't that—umph!"

Eric couldn't have helped himself if he tried. Sookie was so beautiful to him, so perfect in what made her happy, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. As soon as the hindrance of the safety constraints were out of the way he cupped his hand behind Sookie's head and pulled her mouth to his. His lips slanted over hers, his tongue delving deep as he took hold of her hips and pulled her into his lap. He felt her fingers delve into his hair to tilt his head back as she deepened the kiss all on her own. His hands kneaded her ass as their tongues warred while the heat built between them. Eric completely forgot where they were and lost himself in everything that was Sookie. She was his obsession. She was everything he'd ever secretly hoped and dreamed of for himself. She was sunshine and freedom and love and kindness and so fucking perfect he lost any and all control.

Sookie had become just as lost as Eric as their heated embrace caused heat to lick along her skin with every touch of his hands along her back, hips, and ass. Her fingers stroked along his scalp as she tilted his head back and rocked herself over his lap so that she could try her best to dominant the kiss, knowing all the while she only had control because he allowed it.

As Sookie and Eric made out wildly in the car of the coaster, the attendant finally came over and cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me! Sir? Ma'am? You really need to stop that now. Other people are waiting for their turn on the ride."

When there was no response, the young man cleared his throat again, and said louder, "Sir? Ma'am? Please exit the ride. Sir! Ma'am!"

Exasperated now, the man reached out to poke Sookie in the shoulder to try and get their attention, but his hand was stopped before it made contact when Eric's iron gripped wrapped around his wrist. Eric might have been luxuriating in Sookie's attention, but he'd heard the man moving and acted on instinct. With one final nip to Sookie's lip he snarled at the attendant, "You do not touch her."

Finally gaining her senses, realizing where she was and what she'd just done, Sookie's face flushed with her embarrassment, and she buried her face into Eric's neck as she whispered, "Oh sweet Jesus!"

Eric just grinned and kept hold of Sookie as he floated them up and out of the ride to land on the exit platform. The shocked faces of all the other humans and the attendant made him smile and he bowed his head briefly, and said, "Pardon us. She just tastes so damn good she makes me forget where I am. We'll be on our way."

Putting on a burst of speed Eric had them outside the Texas Giant exit and set Sookie on her feet. She scowled up at him and hit him on his chest with her tiny fist as she blamed, "That is entirely your fault! You know you make me loose all my senses when you kiss me!"

Her hands went to her flaming cheeks as she groaned, "Oh Lord, what would my Gran say?"

"If she was as passionate as you, my delightful southern belle, I'm sure she would have winked and then asked if I'm a good kisser."

Sookie grinned because she knew that Eric was right. Her Gran might have been a proud and proper southern woman, but she'd had her own inner hellion that reared her head from time to time. Stepping close Sookie smiled up at Eric and linked her fingers with his as she said, "It scares me how perceptive you are. My Gran would have probably done just that, but I'm still not entirely comfortable with PDA."

Eric knew this, and it is why he'd never go beyond kissing in public. He'd felt no shame fucking Yvetta in front of other people, and he'd certainly engaged in extremely public acts of sex before, but he'd never do so with Sookie. Even if she was comfortable with it he couldn't stand the thought of anyone but him ever seeing her beautiful and perfect body. No one would know her as he did. So it was a good thing she liked her intimacy to take place behind closed doors.

Nodding his head, Eric agreed, "I promise to never to do anything more than kiss you in public."

"You put more heat in your kisses than most people experience in their entire lives," Sookie laughed as she began dragging Eric towards another ride. "Still, thank you for respecting my boundaries."

"I'm afraid it has more to do with my selfish nature, sweet Sookie. I'm the only one that will ever get to see you in the throes of passion ever again. Your body and its pleasure are mine, and mine alone. I will not share."

Looking back at Eric, Sookie asked, "Yours, huh?"

"Most definitely, as my body is yours. We belong to each other now, Sookie, and I refuse for us to share. You are mine alone, as I am yours."

"Oh Eric."

Sookie once again forgot about the crowd around them and launched herself at Eric. Her arms went around his neck while his went around her waist while she attacked his lips with hers. Her legs went around his waist as she pressed as closely to him as she possibly could. Her tongue stroked along his, caressing it and teasing it, until Eric began growling into the embrace as his fangs snapped down. Pulling back as she tried to catch her suddenly too short breath, Sookie let her forehead rest against Eric's, and whispered, "You are such a beautiful man."

"I'm a vampire, Sookie," Eric replied as he nuzzled his nose against hers while enjoying the feeling of her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I know," Sookie countered as she smiled coyly at him before moving one of her arms from around his shoulders so she could bring her hand up and stroke her fingers along his fangs, "You are a vampire to the rest of the world, but you're my man now, Eric Northman. You gave yourself to me, and I'm keeping you."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"I intend to hold you to that promise."

"That's why I made it. Now let's go ride the Titan!"

"Lead the way my little speed demon!"

Over the next several hours Eric and Sookie rode most of the thrill rides at the park, and made their way through the game center where Eric won Sookie a life size white teddy bear, a princess tiara and wand, and purchased her several Six Flags frames for them to put the different pictures of them on rides they'd had taken. In return Sookie won Eric a stuffed Count from Sesame Street. It was only when they'd exited the park and were standing by the car that they both realized their problem. Where would everything go?

Looking at the tiny red sports car, Sookie offered, "How about you fly my bear back to the hotel, and I'll drive everything else? I can meet you there."

"Absolutely not. There is no way I'm leaving you alone while in a different vampire's area. It is not safe."

Quickly scanning the parking lot that was fast filling up with exiting people as the park was closing, Eric said, "Pick someone to be nice to. Someone that has some time on their hands."

"Why? What are you thinking? You're not going to give my bear away are you? I love Mr. Pickles!"

Shaking his head and laughing at the ludicrous name Sookie had immediately named the snow white teddy bear he'd won her, Eric explained, "No, I'm not going to give your bear away. This is Texas. Everyone has a truck or SUV. I was thinking we could pay someone handsomely to follow us back to the hotel with your prizes instead."

"Oh! Well that is a lovely idea!"

Lowering her shields, Sookie let her mind scan the crowd in the parking lot before smiling up at Eric as she pointed her finger towards a couple. "Them. They both work here and are just getting off. They are saving up money to pay for college."

"Very well. Stay here and do not move from this spot."

Sookie rolled her eyes at Eric's over protectiveness as he handed her the overly large bear before zooming away to approach the couple she'd indicated. She continued listening to them and was touched at the thoughts and memories that floated to her. They were probably in their early twenties, and had been boyfriend and girlfriend since they were 16. Neither of their parents had approved of the match since it was biracial, and because of that they'd been on their own since they were sixteen. Their lives weren't easy, but they loved each other very much. They were sweet kids, and Sookie was glad Eric was going to be providing them a chance to get ahead.

In only a few moments Eric returned with the two park workers after explaining the situation to them. They didn't drive a truck or SUV, but their Honda Civic had an empty backseat Sookie's toys could go in. They were very eager to make some quick and easy cash.

When Eric and the newcomers were back by Sookie, Jerald, the boyfriend, asked, "So how much were you thinking of paying us to follow you?"

"$500?" Eric offered before catching Sookie's expression. He could feel her need to help these people, and since money meant nothing to him and her happiness meant everything, he quickly amended, "What I meant to say was $2,000."

Everyone's jaw dropped at Eric's declaration. Sookie was stunned for only a second before beaming at Eric brightly as pushed feelings of warmth and affection to him. The two park workers shared stunned looks with one another for a moment before Sarah, the girlfriend, stammered, "This is a joke, isn't it?"

"Absolutely not," Eric denied. "You've impressed my woman with your desire to go to college, and you've earned a break in her opinion. Here it is. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Pulling out his wallet, Eric quickly dug out five one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Jerald who still looked shocked. "Here is the first $500. Follow us back to the hotel with Sookie's toys and I'll retrieve the rest from our room. Is that acceptable?"

"Are you kidding! This is great!" Jerald grabbed the money before turning to his girlfriend and swooping her up in a hug to twirl her around as he shouted, "Two grand, baby! Two grand for school."

As the duo celebrated their good fortune Sookie moved to Eric's side and whispered to him, "I am so going to make you happy for this later."

"Looking forward to it."

A short time later they were pulling up to the hotel with Jerald and Sarah behind them. As they'd needed to go the speed limit so that their helpers could follow, Sookie had let Eric drive. After collecting their things from the Civic Eric told the couple to wait for him as a valet took the Lamborghini away. Once they were in the room Sookie smiled to see that just as Eric had told her it was set back up with the flowers and candles to create a romantic atmosphere. She felt her giddiness rise and followed Eric into the small living room where their suitcases were. As he collected his money she said, "When you come back don't come into the bedroom. I want to get your surprise ready. I'm going to shut the door, ok?"

"Definitely ok. I can't wait to see my surprise." Eric dropped a quick kiss to Sookie's brow and left the hotel room at human speed. He didn't know what her surprise to him was, but he wanted to give her time to get it ready.

As soon as he was gone Sookie grabbed her suit case and flipped it open. She quickly pulled out her gift for Eric. Part of it she would wear, and part of it she would actually give to him. She hoped he loved what she'd come up with. She'd had to be very creative since Eric was so freaking rich she couldn't buy him anything he'd want for himself.

When Eric returned to the hotel room the bedroom door was closed so he called out, "I'm back."

"Just a second!"

Eric took a seat on the couch and kicked off his shoes before pulling off his shirt to leave him in only his swim trunks as he waited for Sookie. While he was waiting he decided he might want to down a True Blood. He was fairly certain the Sookie was going to feed him tonight, but if he was right, and she was planning something extremely arousing to surprise him, he didn't want to be hungry. He'd prefer to savor her. Making his way to the fridge in their sweet he took out a True Blood, uncapped it, and downed it. Heated up or cold it still taste like shit so to him there was no point in wasting time with the microwave. When he was done he dropped the empty bottle in the trash and returned to the couch to wait for Sookie. He didn't have to wait long.

Sookie took a deep breath on the other side of the bedroom door, building up her courage, before opening it and stepping out into the living room with a shy smile on her face and Eric's present in her hands. "Hi," she whispered timidly, suddenly very unsure of herself.

Eric didn't say anything as his fangs snapped down and he took in the sight of Sookie in all her glory. She was wearing six inch blood red peep toe fuck me pumps, a lace and sheer red teddy, and a red thong. Her hair was down around her shoulders in curly waves, and she'd cleaned her face completely in the way she knew he liked. He thoroughly believed she looked better without makeup, a fact he shared with her often. In her hands was a long rectangle box in black glossy wrapping paper with a bright red bow.

Finally shaking himself out of his stupor and picking up on Sookie's growing nervousness through their bond, Eric finally growled, "Fucking beautiful."

Smiling wider now, Sookie walked forward and held out her gift to Eric. "I got you this. I've been thinking on what to get you for awhile now, but you're so rich you've already bought everything for yourself. So I asked Lafayette and he suggested this. I hope you like it."

Eric accepted the gift before taking Sookie's hand to pull her down on the couch beside him. He kissed her cheek before saying, "Sookie, you don't need to buy me anything. I've had a thousand years to accumulate more wealth than even Pam can spend in a hundred lifetimes. Money means nothing to me."

"I know, but I wanted to do something nice for you. You've done so many amazing things for me since I've gotten back. Starting with saving and restoring my house, and I know I can never do for you what you do for me, but I want you to know I wish I could do those things for you."

"You are perfect, my lover." Eric kissed her softly again before turning to his gift. Wanting to enjoy the moment he unwrapped it slowly and couldn't help the grin that rose on his face as he read, "XXXopoly."

Looking at Sookie, he asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

With a growing blush staining her cheeks, Sookie explained, "It's the adult version of Monopoly. I thought maybe you'd like to play with me."

"There has never been a doubt that I want to play with you, my Sookie."

Eric's erection was pressing painfully against the confines of his shorts, and his fangs were practically aching to sink themselves into Sookie's tan skin, but most of all his undead heart felt warmed. Sookie had done this for him. She'd thought on something nice to do for him just to make him feel special. And he did.

Reaching out to cup Sookie's cheek, Eric said, "I have played many sex games, lover. I have engaged in role play and much debauchery, but never have I played a game like this. I was never interested in doing boyfriend/girlfriend activities."

Before Sookie's smile could fall, he added, "But now I can't wait. This is the perfect gift, my Sookie, and I look forward to playing it with you many times. Thank you."

Nuzzling Eric's palm against her cheek, Sookie asked, "You really like it?"

"I love it. I've never played a board game before. I am oddly excited at the prospect." Letting his gaze trail over her beautifully adorned body, he purred, "Though I must admit I'm far more excited by the prospect of playing because you'll be playing with me."

"I don't think I'd be comfortable playing with anyone else. Bill wasn't much for playing," Sookie replied with a sour face. Turning her head to kiss Eric's palm, she added, "That's one of the things I love most about you. Despite your age, despite everything you've seen and done, you can still be just Eric. I love that you enjoy cutting loose and having fun."

Eric grinned before taking the box with both hands and asking, "So how do we play?"

"I'm not sure. I've played Monopoly before, but I've never played a game like this. I guess we'll just have to learn together. Want to go to the bedroom?"

"I'd love to."

Making their way into the bedroom, Sookie suggested, "I think we should play on the floor. If this game is anything like the real Monopoly there will be a lot of pieces, and if we're moving around a lot it will knock them off the board if we're on the bed."

"Planning to do a lot of moving around?"

Sending Eric a heated look, Sookie assured, "Most definitely."

As Sookie began to open the box and set out the game on the dark shag rug, Eric asked, "Sookie, do you love me?"

Looking up from the game, Sookie gaped, "What?"

"Do you love me?"

Rising from the floor, Sookie moved to stand directly in front of Eric. Taking his hands she looked up at him and explained, "Eric, I've only ever been with one man, and now that I think back on it I'm not sure if I really loved him at all. I had so much of Bill's blood so fast, and so many things happened to us so quickly in our relationship that I never really had time to think. As I look back on it now I think what I felt for Bill was infatuation coupled with my extreme desire not to be alone anymore and the effects his blood had on me. At the time what I felt for him was intense and so consuming I can see how I lost sight of myself. I wasn't me when I was with him, and I can see that now."

Taking a breath she reached up and stroked Eric's brow as she continued, "But things with you are so different. When I'm with you I feel like I'm part of something great, and wonderful, and beautiful, and rare, and in many ways it is far more intense than anything I experienced with Bill. But I still feel like me. I feel more like me when I'm with you than I've ever felt with anyone else. You have this uncanny ability to make me feel so very normal, and yet so precious and unique all at once. Bill tried to shield and control me, and you do your best to help me grow and stand strong. I've come to admire and respect you, and I care so very much about you. I told you earlier tonight that I'm falling in love with you, and this time I know it is love because my eyes are wide open. I know who and what you are, and I'm not blind anymore."

"But you're not in love with me yet," Eric finished for her.

Shaking her head slowly, Sookie agreed, "I'm not in love with you yet, but I care about you a great deal." Her smile turning warm and full of hope, she added softly, "And I am truly well on my way to falling in love with you."

Eric's smile was slow, as he hurried to assure Sookie, "I suspected as much, and I want you to know I'll wait for as long as it takes, but this does mean I won't have sex with you tonight. We can play this game, and we can certainly enjoy one another's bodies, but I will not join with you fully until you love me as completely as I love you."

Sookie's eyes were wide as she whispered, "Y—you love me?"

"Silly girl, of course I love you."

As Sookie's eyes began to fill with tears Eric cupped her cheeks in his hands and explained, "Sookie, I've been falling in love with you from the day we met. It wasn't until you disappeared that I realized how much I cared about you. I denied it for as long as I could. I pretended it was only lust I felt for you. I tried to stop myself from loving you, but it was hopeless. You are a force of nature, Sookie Stackhouse, and my cold undead heart never stood a chance."

"Oh Eric."

He met her kiss with his own. As her hands dug into his hair his went to her waist to tilt her back so he could dominate the embrace. Heat and passion built between them in waves as Eric's hands smoothed over Sookie's hips to cup her ass and pull her even closer, grinding her into his erection while his tongue danced expertly along hers, teasing and exciting her to all new heights.

Only when he knew he could kiss her no longer without jeopardizing his promise not to have sex with her tonight did Eric finally pull back. His forehead rested on hers while she caught her breath, and his lips brushed against her swollen ones as he growled, "I told you before, my Sookie, I will have all of you. I will settle for nothing less. One day, and soon, you are going to give your heart to me completely, and then, and only then, will I take you as my own. You will be mine. Mind, body, and soul. You will live with me. You will laugh with me. You will love with me, and we'll have it all."

"Eric, …"

"And I'll tear apart anyone that tries to take you from me and bathe in their blood before returning home to you to celebrate my victory over my enemies by basking in your love."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh, so laugh she did. Throwing her arms around Eric's shoulders she giggled, "Just when I think you're turning all romantic and sappy on me you say something like that and remind me you're all Viking!"

"Your Viking."

"My Viking," Sookie agreed heartily. Reaching up she stroked Eric's cheek and offered, "I'm disappointed I won't get the full Northman experience tonight, but I'm happy to wait. You make me feel special and treasured."

"That's because you are."

"Maybe to you."

"You are to anyone with half a brain. Those who cannot see what a treasure you are, and by that I mean everything about you that is remarkable beyond your telepathy and fairy ancestry, do not deserve your notice."

Eric dropped a quick kiss on Sookie's brow before setting her down and saying, "Set up the game and I'll get you a glass of champagne and some of the chocolate covered strawberries and cherries."

"Ok."

Within a few minutes Sookie and Eric were seated opposite each other on either side of the board. After Sookie had read the rules and divided up the money, she asked, "I guess I don't really need to ask what piece you want to be, huh?"

Eric just grinned and selected the phallic piece as his before putting it on the starting point. He watched Sookie select the small metal bra as her piece and settle it next to his. Now they would roll the dice to see who would go first. After the both rolled Sookie had the highest number so she got to go first. She rolled the dice again and then moved her bra five spaces.

Looking at the space she landed on, Sookie read, "Kiss your lover for one minute, but not on the mouth. If you or your partner do not want to partake in this activity it will cost $100 to skip."

Looking up at Eric, Sookie said, "I don't want to buy out of it, do you?"

"Not a chance."

Grinning, Eric spread his arms and said, "Kiss away, my Sookie. I am yours to do with as you please."

"Really? I can kiss you anywhere?"

When Sookie's eyes darted down to his crotch, Eric laughed, "My, my, Sookie, who knew you were such a minx!"

Sookie just laughed before setting the little timer that came with the game and crawling around the board to settle herself on her knees before Eric. She held his gaze for a moment before taking his hands in hers. Slowly, still looking deep into his eyes, she brought one hand up to her mouth and began to kiss each one of his fingers, starting at the tips before moving to his palm. Slowly, she kissed each and every tiny scar or callous he'd earned in his human life that had been immortalized when he'd been turned.

When Sookie took his other hand to begin kissing it as slowly and lovingly as she had the other, Eric felt his chest tighten. He was riveted to the sight of Sookie's lips making slow love to his hands. Hands that had killed thousands. Possibly hundreds of thousands. Hands that could tear her limb from limb. Hands that had once held her down so he and Russell could feed on her without her permission. Hands that he swore would only ever protect her again. Hands that ached to hold and comfort her, to love and cherish her, for the rest of his long nights.

Through it all Eric and Sookie never broke their gaze, staring deeply into one another's eyes as Sookie proved to Eric with every heartbreakingly gentle kiss that she did not fear him. Sookie tried to let her feelings shine in her eyes, tried to let them flow through her lips with every tender kiss, tried to show this incredible creature that she'd forgiven him everything. She knew what he was. She knew what he was capable of … and still trusted him, still wanted him. She wanted to fall in love with him, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving him once she did.

The spell woven between them was suddenly broken when the timer started beeping. Sookie responded by placing one last gentle kiss on Eric's palm and starting to rise to return to her seat. Eric responded by snarling at the beeper before reaching out to pull Sookie into his lap and kiss her with all the want and longing she'd roused in him.

He kissed her with passion, and need, and want, and desire, and hope, and longing, and so many other emotions he felt near to bursting. He'd never felt so much or so deeply as he did with Sookie. When she'd first taken his hands he'd been amused, but the amusement had quickly grown into so much more. He'd never had anyone look at him as Sookie did, never had someone treat him with such gentleness or reverence. He'd had more sex than a legion of prostitutes, partaken in some of the most erotic orgies and adventures the world had to offer, and through it all he'd always been in total control. But now? With Sookie? He felt stripped bare. He felt new, and fragile, and insignificant in the face of her beauty and magnificence. Sookie was as brilliant as the sun, and he felt warm in her presence. With every tender caress of her lips against his war ravaged hands he'd felt the many layers and walls he'd built over his long centuries torn down. She made him feel raw and free, and he reveled in it! He put all of this into his embrace now.

Finally pulling back from the kiss, Eric whispered, "My Sookie, so beautiful, so perfect. I know I'll never deserve you, but I'm going to hold onto you for eternity regardless."

"You better," Sookie replied with a small kiss before extricating herself from Eric's hold and returning to her side of the board. Eric's adorable little pout at the loss of her body against his was just too cute. "You're up, Viking."

"Indeed. How about a kiss for good luck?"

"I just gave you plenty of kisses."

"There will never be enough when it comes to you, my Sookie."

"I keep saying, you need to write a book of pick up lines."

"I'll talk to Pam about it."

Eric rolled the dice and moved his piece nine spaces. Looking down at his square he read, "Tasty Tummy Treat. Dribble chocolate or syrup on your partner's stomach and lick it off slowly. Hmm. I can't eat those."

Without pause Sookie held her wrist out and said, "I know something you can dribble."

Eyes dark with his desire, Eric rose from his seat to sit next to Sookie as she laid down on her back. Slowly, he pushed the hem of her sheer teddy up to leave her stomach bare. Taking her wrist he kissed the pulse gently before laving his tongue over the artery to prepare her for his first bite. Just as before they were silent and never looked away from one another, as Eric gently kissed and licked Sookie's wrist so his fangs would cause no pain when they slid in. He could hear her heart rate increase, scent her desire like a delicious perfume as it filled the air, and when Sookie let out a low moan he finally let his fangs slide gently into her wrist.

"Oh!"

Sookie felt her womanhood clench with desire as Eric finally bit into her delicate skin. She felt his lips seal over the wound for a brief second as her blood rushed into his mouth. She watched as his eyes closed while he released a guttural groan at the taste of her fae laced blood that was probably spiced with her arousal as well. Sookie let loose a whimper of her own as her body reacted to Eric's bite in pleasurable ways. When Eric pulled back after only taking a tiny mouthful so that her blood could dribble down onto her stomach she reached up and stroked her fingers gently over his fang, collecting a small drop of her blood and bringing her finger to her lips. Holding his gaze she popped her finger into her mouth and sucked the blood clean with a small purr.

Eric watched all of this with dilated pupils and a slight pant as he fought for control. He'd promised them both that they were not going to go too far tonight as Sookie still did not feel for him as he felt for her, but she was certainly doing her best to test that promise. The sight of those perfect lips wrapped around her finger as she sucked her own blood clean was one of the most erotic he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe Sookie doubted her sexual prowess in the least when she was the most desirable woman he'd ever come across. Bill Compton had certainly done his best to try and shatter Sookie's confidence so she wouldn't know she could do better than him, but Eric would make sure that his beautiful fairy knew from now to eternity that there was no one better than her and she deserved the world.

When Sookie released her finger Eric began moving her wrist in the air over her stomach to dribble her blood all over her skin. He'd made an extremely shallow bite so that the flow of blood would be minimal. He wanted to be able to feed on Sookie later tonight, so he'd only allow enough blood to fall now to snack on. When he felt enough blood was covering her skin he pulled her wrist to his mouth and licked the wound closed while still holding Sookie's heated gaze with his own.

After Sookie's wrist was healed Eric placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point before moving to kneel above Sookie's legs so that he could lean over her stomach. Chest vibrating with his hunger, he purred, "You are so perfect my Sookie. You make me happier than I knew was possible, and I will savor every moment with you."

Digging her hands into his golden hair, Sookie pulled Eric down towards her stomach as she whimpered, "Please, Eric, I want to feel you mouth on me. Please!"

"Gladly," Eric replied as he allowed Sookie to pull his lips to her blood coated skin. His tongue darted out to capture a few droplets and he let the spicy sweet taste of his lover smooth over his tongue like liquid pleasure.

Sookie let go of Eric's hair and pushed herself up on her elbows so she could hold his gaze while he began to lick and kiss away the blood from her abdomen. She didn't know how he was doing it, but he was all but making love to her stomach and she couldn't help the tiny moans and sighs that escaped her.

"Oh Eric, I love the way your mouth makes me feel."

Swallowing the few droplets he'd just licked above her belly button, Eric growled, "I'm glad. I would happily spend the rest of my life worshipping your body with my mouth."

"You say the prettiest things to you."

"You deserve beautiful words."

Dipping his head back down Eric trailed his tongue teasingly slow up along Sookie's ribcage to capture the drops of blood that were beckoning to him. He kept his eyes on hers as he licked each and every drop from her sun kissed skin, moaning with his own building pleasure.

All too soon for both of them Eric had cleaned Sookie's stomach of all the blood he'd dribbled on it with her wrist. Placing one last kiss on her belly button he sat up, pulled her sheer teddy back into place, and then took hold of her arms to pull her upright again. Placing one last gentle kiss on her lips, he said, "I am loving this game."

"Me too."

Sookie waited until Eric had retaken his seat on the other side of the board before rolling the dice. She moved her piece seven spaces. She'd landed on one of the Erotic Chest spaces, so reached for one of the bright red cards stacked in the middle of the board and read, "Allow your partner to take a naked photo of you."

Eric's grin was huge, but upon seeing the bright red of Sookie's cheeks he offered, "You can buy out of this one if you want. Neither of us has used any of our money yet."

Biting her lip, Sookie asked, "If I let you would you show it to anyone else?"

"Absolutely not. I told you before I'm far too selfish to share you in any way." Getting an idea, Eric offered, "How about I get a picture of you in what you are wearing?" His gaze was hungry as it trailed over her red clad form. Licking his tongue over his fangs, which had been down since Sookie had first stepped out of the bedroom, he added, "I definitely want to remember this night."

Summoning up her courage, Sookie agreed, "Ok, you can take a picture with your phone as long as you promise you won't show it to people."

"Can I print a copy out to put in my bedroom?"

"Ok."

"Can I put it as the screen saver on my phone?"

"Again, as long as no one sees it, you can do what you want with it."

Rising from the floor Eric went to the living area to retrieve his phone. When he returned Sookie was standing awkwardly in the middle of the bedroom, and he assured, "There is nothing to be nervous about, my Sookie. No one but me will ever see this picture, and my offer to let you buy out of this still stands. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Shaking her head, Sookie replied, "No, no, that's ok. I want to do this with you. I trust you. So—uh—how do you want me?"

"In every way possible."

Rolling her eyes, Sookie laughed, "I set myself up with that one, didn't I?"

"Indeed, and to answer your question I'd like you to lie down on the bed and I'll hover over you to take the picture."

"Ok."

Sookie crawled onto the bed and laid down on her back as Eric floated up into the air to hover above her. He gave her directions to get her into the position he wanted, and then snapped the picture. With the picture taken he floated down to the bed to lie beside Sookie and showed her the image. Setting her hand over Eric's to turn the phone more in her direction while she cuddled up against his side, Sookie decided she liked her picture. She was lying on her back with her legs bent slightly. One hand was resting above her head, and the other was lying on top of her stomach just above her panties while her long golden hair laid spread out around her. The bright red of her lace and sheer teddy contrasted beautifully with her golden skin and the dark comforter of the bed beneath her, causing her to glow slightly.

Looking up at Eric, Sookie said, "I like it."

"I love it. You look beautiful. Hopefully you will let me take more photos of you someday."

"Only if I can take some of you."

"I am yours to do with as you please. Take as many photos as you wish."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at Eric's eagerness to pose naked for her. Slapping his chest she pointed out, "You are entirely too eager to strip."

"Don't you like my body?"

"Of course I do!"

Trailing his fingers down Sookie's arm as they laid side by side on the bed facing one another, Eric remarked, "I thought so. You have seemed awfully eager the past few weeks to get me naked. I'm constantly having to fight you off."

"Eric!"

Laughing, Eric let his fingers begin tickling along Sookie's ribs, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles, as he teased, "Tell me how much you want to see me naked, my little fairy! Don't you want to touch me, and play with me, and make love to me. Tell me how obsessed you are for my Viking sex god body!"

Sookie was writhing on the bed consumed with laughter as Eric's fingers found every single ticklish spot on her body. "Eric! Eric, stop! It tickles!"

"Tell me, Sookie! Tell me how much you want to touch me! Admit it!"

"Fine! I want you! I can hardly keep my hands off of you!"

"That's what I wanted to hear," Eric growled before ending his tickle assault and covering Sookie's mouth with his own. Moving over her as her legs fell open he slotted himself between her thighs with ease to press against her. As her hand went to the corded planes of his back, he braced himself above her and continued to dominate the kiss. When Sookie's legs wrapped around his waist and she began to buck up against his erection Eric knew he had to bring them to a stop.

Lifting his head, Eric reached behind him to pull Sookie's arms from behind his back as he said, "We should get back to the game."

"But I want to play a different game," Sookie whined as she moved her hands to dig her fingers into Eric's hair and tug him back to her so she could kiss him.

Eric didn't fight her until he felt one of her hands trying to sneak into his swim trunks. Breaking free of the kiss Eric tried to pull back, but Sookie was diligently trying to pull him back down. Still, he dug deep and denied, "No, Sookie, we are going to finish our game. It is my present, and we're going to finish it. I'm enjoying myself."

Sookie pushed herself up on her elbows and glared at Eric as he floated up and off of her to retake his seat on the floor in front of the board. When he arched a brow at her she scooted off the bed and grumbled, "I think I liked it better when you were chasing after me like a horny dog."

"Do not doubt for a second, my Sookie, that I want you more than I've ever wanted anything else. It is because I desire you so much that I will not allow us to have sex until you love me. I refuse to be cheated."

"If I didn't find that so freaking romantic I'd be mad at you for getting me all hot and bothered like this and then pulling back. Who knew Eric Northman was such a tease."

Adjust his large and painful erection, Eric countered, "Believe me, Sookie, you're not the only one suffering at the moment. This is not easy for me, and it is a sign of my love for you that I am able to hold myself back at all."

When Sookie smiled, Eric added, "Of course when you finally do succumb to the inevitable and give your heart to me I'm going to lock us in my lair and fuck you senseless for a month straight. You won't be able to walk without massive amounts of my blood to rejuvenate you I plan to ride you so hard. You should be getting your rest now."

Feeling heat spread throughout her belly to create a delicious aching sensation, Sookie replied, "I can't wait. Now it's your turn."

The next hour passed in much the same manner. Eric and Sookie continued to roll the dice and perform erotic acts on one another that riled and teased them both to the point of losing control. More than once Sookie tried to talk Eric into doing more, into going further, but he refused. Eric was adamant that the first time they made love Sookie love him as much as he loved her. While Sookie was deeply touched by Eric's desire for her to love him, that did nothing to soothe the growing ache between her legs.

It was about an hour before sunrise when Eric rolled the dice and moved his piece three spaces to read, "Heavy Petting Place. Massage your partner's genitals."

Sookie's grin was just as big as Eric's as he began to crawl predatorily around the game board pretending to stalk her while he growled, "This is my favorite square so far."

"Mine too," Sookie whispered as Eric slowly made his way towards her. She leaned back on her elbows and grinned at him as he moved to lie next to her with his much larger body pressing against her side. She felt his hand slide slowly up her leg to caress her calf, knee and thigh before ghosting over her lace covered mons.

"Eric, please," she begged breathlessly. This night had pushed her to the very brink. Her desire for Eric was a living thing inside her now, and with every breath she wanted him more and more. The fire of her want burned inside her and she wanted him in ways she'd never wanted a man before.

Knowing that sunrise was coming and thus his time with Sookie was coming to an end, not to mention she was already dripping with want for him due to their erotic game, Eric decided he would not tease her further. He'd give her the orgasm she so desperately needed, and hopefully she would return the favor before feeding him for the night.

Trailing his fingertips up Sookie's thigh to collect the beads of moisture that had collected there as their evening progressed, Eric purred, "Mmmm, someone is excited."

"Eric, please!"

Sookie put her hand over Eric's and placed it directly over her heated center as she rolled her hips upwards and begged, "Eric, I can't take any more teasing! Please!"

"I love it when you beg me to touch you, my fiery little southern belle." Caving to her demand, Eric dipped his fingers inside the tiny piece of lace that shielded her delicate folds from his hungry gaze. He found the liquid evidence of her desire coating her swollen nether lips and quickly coated his fingers in her juices before slipping them inside her heat. They both moaned at the feeling.

"Oh fuck, Eric!"

Sookie knew she wasn't going to last long. The constant teasing and arousing the game had inspired had driven her to the brink. Eric's refusal to let them go farther, while noble, was driving her insane! All she could seem to think about was having him inside her, and he was denying her!

As Eric's fingers began to move inside her, creating a delicious rhythm her hips eagerly moved with him. Her eyes fluttered closed as one of her hands trailed up the hard muscles of Eric's arm while the other smoothed up her stomach to cup her breast while Eric expertly worked her womanhood.

"Eric! Oh God! Just like that!"

Eric's fangs and cock were aching, vibrating with need to be inside this delicious creature he was determined to claim for his own. She was bucking against his hand, and he knew it wasn't going to take much to bring her to completion. Just as the slightest touch of her hand against his cock would probably have him blowing his load like a geyser. The game had taken its toll on the both of them, and he was really looking forward to the day Sookie loved him as much as he loved her so that they could play again. Next time he was sure their would be far less teasing, and much more fucking.

Dipping his fingers deep into Sookie's channel while his palm rubbed against her clit, Eric encouraged, "Do you feel me, Sookie? Do you like the way I pleasure you?"

Head thrashing from side to side, Sookie moaned, "Oh yes! Please! It feels so good!"

"You feel good. You're so soft, my Sookie, so soft and wet around my fingers. And tight. I can't wait to feel your tight heat wrapped around my cock. I bet the feel of you alone will have me cumming. I want so much to be inside you."

Reaching up to trail her fingertips against the sharp points of Eric's fangs, Sookie whimpered, "Now, Eric! Be inside me now! I want you so bad!"

Leaning down to nuzzle Sookie's nose with his while his fingers continued with their gentle assault, Eric refused, "Not until you love me, my Sookie. We will never simply fuck. Ever. No, my fairy, what is between us is to great to belittle in such a way. When we come together it will be because we really and truly belong to one another. I will take possession of your body as you take mine. And then we'll be together forever."

"Oh Eric, my beautiful Viking." Pulling Eric down to her, Sookie kissed him with all the passion he'd roused inside of her, wanting to make him burn as badly as he'd made her. As his fingers plunged rhythmically, and without end into her wet channel, driving her towards the orgasm she so desperately needed, she surrendered herself to Eric's embrace. Her fingers dug into his hair, wanting to pull him impossibly close so she could lose herself in him forever. With Eric she was safe. With Eric she was cared for. With Eric she was loved … and she never wanted to feel any different.

The coil of need was tightening in Sookie's stomach as her pleasure mounted. Hips moving in time with Eric's fingers inside her, she whispered against his lips, "Eric, I'm not going to last much longer. I need you too much."

"I know, lover, I know. It is the same for me. I burn with want for you, Sookie. You make me lose a thousand years worth of control. I've never met anyone like you before. So beautiful. So perfect. Mine. All mine."

Placing feather light kisses along Sookie's cheek and jaw he whispered, "Cum for me, Sookie. Cum all over my hand and show me how good I make you feel. Prove to me how much you want me."

"Oh God, Eric!"

Eric's fingers were moving at vampire speed now, thrusting into Sookie faster than any human man ever could, and within moments Sookie was bucking wildly off the floor as she cried out his name.

"Eric!"

Her juices poured out of her to coat Eric's fingers and palm while he continued to stroke her languidly to help her come down from her high. He watched her eyes flutter open as she offered him a dazed smile. His own smirk was downright arrogant as he asked, "Did I please you?"

Letting her fingers stroke up his muscular arm while he continued to tease her swollen folds, Sookie replied, "You know you did. I still want to have sex with you though."

"Sex will come in time. Love first, and then I promise I'll give you all the wild fuck-a-thons you'd like in between our love making."

Grinning, Sookie laughed, "I can live with that."

When Eric finally pulled his fingers from her core to suck them clean she asked hesitantly, "Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I—uh—"

Taking hold of Sookie's chin to bring her suddenly shy gaze to his, Eric instructed, "Sookie, you never need to be nervous to discuss anything with me. I will never laugh in the face of your insecurities. Your feelings mean everything to me. Look me in the eye." When she did, he pushed, "Now what is it you want?"

"You," Sookie began somewhat unsteadily before taking a deep breath and continuing with more courage, "I want to give you a blow job … if you want one."

"You think that there is even the slightest possibility that I don't?"

With a rising blush, Sookie explained, "I've only tried it twice before. Both times Bill didn't seem too pleased with my effort. I don't think I'll be very good at it, but I want to try."

Anger mounting, Eric sat up to pull Sookie in his lap, and growled, "Sookie, I very much doubt you were bad at it. And beyond that why would anyone expect you to be exceptional at it when it was your first time? Even I can admit I was not the best lover when I first began having sex. In fact I'm sure I was pretty much a bumbling idiot for the first year or so. No one is naturally exceptional at sex. It takes practice. If there is any fault in your first few experiences with oral sex it lies with Bill. It is always the more experienced partner's job to ensure the sex is as good as it can be. Especially when dealing with a virgin. I'm beginning to think that Bill did his best to belittle you and make you feel insecure so that you wouldn't have the confidence to leave him once you realized what a douchebag he is."

"Do you really think so?"

Cupping Sookie's cheeks and looking deep in her dark eyes, Eric promised, "Sookie, I know so. He saw your greatness and it made him jealous. He wanted to make you weak so you'd stay with him. He failed. That fool should have realized he'd never be smart or strong enough to break a creature such as you. As for the rest of it? Sookie, I love the fact you are so inexperienced. If I wanted experience I'd get a whore. I like that I get to teach you. I want to teach you everything I know. I want to share these firsts with you. Do you want me to teach you?"

Feeling empowered by his words, Sookie nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I want to learn to pleasure you as well as you pleasure me. I promise to try really hard."

"You don't need to try really hard, Sookie, just do what feels natural, and do what feels good for you as well. Oral sex should be pleasing for the giver and the receiver. If it's not then something is wrong."

"So you're not going to tell me what to do? You just want me to wing it?"

"No, I'll give you directions from time to time, but more than likely you're natural inclinations will not lead you astray."

"Just promise to tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

Grinning, Eric tapped Sookie's nose and laughed, "As long as you don't try to castrate me with those pearly white teeth nothing you do will displease me."

Cocking her head, Sookie asked, "Are there some things you like more though?"

"Yes, and I will tell you about them, but first you must promise me something."

"What?"

"You will stop feeling insecure. Not knowing how to do something is not the same as being bad at it. Believe me, Sookie, I've slept with women who have been having sex for centuries and they have not given me as much pleasure as you have these past few weeks. Passion is what drives the best sexual experiences. And you and I have more than enough passion between us, my Sookie. Everything else you will learn as we go."

Leaning forward to kiss Eric softly, Sookie promised, "I'll do my best to stop feeling so insecure. It helps that you keep telling me how great you think I am, and I really am looking forward to learning everything you have to teach me."

"Good."

Eric kept a hold of Sookie as he lifted off the floor to float over to the bed. Once he was sitting he stood Sookie up in front of him before leaning back to grab a pillow and drop it on the floor. He didn't want her knees to start hurting. The bed was very low to the ground, but the floor was still hard. Once Sookie lowered herself to her knees he allowed her to untie his swim trunks and pull them off. He'd taken his shoes and shirt off as soon as he returned to the hotel room, so once the swim trunks were gone he was left naked.

While Sookie had given Eric several hand jobs since they'd started dating, this was her first time up close and personal with his cock. Of course she'd caught a few peeks of it when she'd barged in on him and Yvetta, but this was different. For the first time he was completely bare to her gaze, and more importantly, he was hers to touch.

Her face showed her awe at the sheer size and perfection of his manhood as she kneeled before him while he sat back on the bed with an arrogant smile on his face. Her hand rose slowly to reach out and take hold of the rigid length in her hand as she whispered, "Sweet Jesus you're huge!"

Now if that wasn't an ego stroke he didn't know what was. Grinning broadly, Eric responded, "Sookie, you've felt me before."

Finally looking up at him from her spot between his spread legs, Sookie countered, "There's knowing, and then there's _knowing_."

Eric watched as Sookie stroked the entire length of him, and seeing how fascinated she was by his foreskin, he asked, "Have you ever seen an uncut cock before?"

Shaking her head, Sookie replied, "No, Bill was circumcised. I've seen pictures in health class in high school, but in real life you're only the second man I've ever seen."

As her fingers explored his foreskin, pulling it back from the head over and over, Eric guessed, "I take it you like it?"

"I do. It's fun to play with, but why aren't you circumcised?"

"Circumcision was actually very rarely practiced in the old world. Primarily it was for religious purposes. It is only in the last 150 years or so that it has grown in popularity, and even now it is falling out of favor quickly."

"Oh, well I like it."

As Sookie's fingers continued to trace the thick veins of his cock before returning to his foreskin again and again, Eric chuckled, "Really? I couldn't tell."

Face flaming with embarrassment as she realized she'd literally been playing with his dick in pure fascination, Sookie jerked her hand back and stuttered, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry!"

Unwilling to let her insecurities ruin this for either of them, Eric reached out to snatch her hand back and place it on his cock. "Sookie, you promised. I'm enjoying this. Believe me, it is quite the ego stroke to see you so fascinated with my dick. Stop over thinking everything and simply feel. You were enjoying yourself, and I was enjoying myself. Let's keep doing that."

Giving Eric a shy smile, Sookie agreed, "Ok. You really don't mind me inspecting you like this?"

"Of course not. Believe me when I first started having sex I spent hours learning the female form. It is natural to be curious. I'm taking it you never got to take your time with the idiot."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at Eric's less than flattering term for Bill. Shaking her head, she said, "No. Now that I think about it we never really made love. We fucked. It was always frenzied with us. We never took it slow."

"Well, then I humbly offer myself up for you to explore at your leisure."

She was far too excited at the prospect of getting to play with Eric's body to let her embarrassment get in her way. Deciding to be bold, Sookie said, "Ok then. I want to explore all of you."

"Go right ahead."

Sookie leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the head of Eric's cock, taking away a tiny droplet of precum as she did, before moving to straddle Eric's waist. Setting her hands on his chest she began to trace each and every ridge of his muscular torso. She lingered over his pecs, twirling her fingers over his hard nipples, before moving downward to inspect his rock hard abdomen. His abs really were award worthy.

Eric watched Sookie as she trailed her hands softly over his cool skin, learning the feel of him. The innocent wonder on her face nearly did him in. Her timidity was actually endearing, and he was truly looking forward to teaching her everything he knew about love making.

Finally finished inspecting his chest, Sookie looked into Eric's eyes and whispered, "You're beautiful."

Running her hands over his shoulders to feel his muscular arms, she added, "I love how strong you are. It makes me feel safe. Even if I am totally badass now I like knowing you have my back."

"Always. You never need to be afraid of my strength."

"I know."

Sookie leaned down to kiss him before once again taking up a kneeling position in front of him. Running her hands up his muscular thighs she took hold of his hard length in both of her hands. He was long and thick, making Bill look like a little boy in comparison and she couldn't help but giggle, "I can't believe I thought Bill was big! It's like comparing a pencil to a baseball bat!"

Eric let out a bark of laughter at Sookie's declaration. "Oh that's too good. I hope you don't mind me sharing that little piece of information with Pam."

"Not at all. It's true. I don't think I could ever be satisfied with another man now that I've seen you. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

Letting out a groan, Eric begged, "Sookie, talk like that will have me shooting all over you, and as far as other men? You can forget it. There will be only me for you. I'm too selfish to let you go."

"You're such a caveman."

"No, I'm a Viking, and you're very lucky I didn't just throw you over my shoulder and haul you off to my lair the first night I laid eyes on you. Very lucky I didn't chain you to my bed so I could sink myself into you for the rest of my long life."

Once upon a time Sookie would have been annoyed at Eric's desire to own her, but now she knew him better. Now she knew it was more about having her all to himself, just like she wanted him all to herself.

"Well Viking, maybe when you finally stop holding out on me we can re-enact the night of our first meeting."

Eric's eyes widened as he asked, "Are you serious? You'd play that game with me?"

"Yep."

"You'll even wear the dress?"

Laughing at Eric's eager expression, Sookie promised, "I'll wear the same dress, shoes, and headband."

Eric was panting now. Sookie's hand was moving up and down his cock at a leisurely pace while her other hand cupped and rolled his balls. Her actions in conjunction with the fantasy she'd built in his mind was causing him to become far too excited far too quickly. He didn't want to cum too soon. He was enjoying his time with Sookie far too much to want to cum too fast.

Reaching out to grab her hand as he closed his eyes and began taking unnecessary breathes, he growled, "Hold on. Give me a second."

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, you're doing something very right. I'm about to cum, and I want to hold off for a bit longer."

"But I just started!"

"I know."

When Eric opened his eyes and she saw the unbridled lust in them, Sookie couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. Realizing that her touch could drive him so completely insane made her feel powerful, and beautiful, and special, and _wanted_. Bill had always made her feel insufficient, like an idiot or a child that just couldn't seem to do anything right. Everything with Eric was so different. So different and so perfect.

"Oh Eric," she whispered lovingly before crawling up his chest to sink into him so she could kiss him. "How could I have ever thought you were heartless," she asked a second before claiming his lips.

Wrapping his arms around Sookie as she pressed herself atop him, fitting her soft form against his much harder one, Eric growled into the kiss. He stroked his hands along her back before cupping her ass and grinding her down on his erection. He knew she doubted her skills at a lover, but really, any touch of hers drove him to distraction. He knew once their relationship progressed to intercourse he'd be panting after her like a puppy for the rest of his days, addicted to her touch and desperate for more of it.

Sookie pulled back from the kiss after several minutes and asked, "Can I taste you now?"

"Yes, but I'll warn you, I'm not going to last longer either. I've been celibate for weeks now, and tonight has tested my control."

"That's ok."

"Just know that I have plenty of staying power and will be able to fully satisfy you when you give me your heart."

Grinning at Eric, Sookie replied, "Oh I have no doubt. Yvetta got six hours. I expect three full nights."

"You'll get a week. Or two. It depends on when you become comatose from all the orgasms I'm going to give you."

Sookie giggled as she made her way back down Eric's body. "I can hardly wait." Looking up at him as he leaned up on his elbows to watch her, she pressed, "You'll tell me what to do, right?"

"I will. No more insecurity, my Sookie. You've been doing great all on your own before now, so I doubt you'll need much instruction, but I will tell you things I like more than others."

Sitting up, Eric took Sookie's hand and helped her peel his foreskin back to expose his head. Taking her fingers and trailing them over the underside of his cock near the head he explained, "This area is especially sensitive to me. Twirl your tongue around here from time to time, but not a lot until near the end when I'm about to cum. I also like the sensation of my forehead moving up and down over the head of my erection a lot. The key part of oral sex is not to do the same thing for too long. If you mix it up you're doing great."

Moving her hand down his cock and over his testicles he added, "I also like to have my balls played with while receiving oral sex. If you want to suck on them I would enjoy it as you stroke me with your hand, but I know some women do not enjoy that. It is entirely up to you." He also liked to have his perineum played with but he doubted Sookie was confident enough to toy with that area yet. He'd introduce her to that later on.

As she began fondling him with more confidence, he finished, "The point is to do what you enjoy. Look into my eyes as often as possible. I want to see you. Other than that just do what feels natural. You'll hear me moan and growl when something feels especially nice."

Nodding her head, Sookie said, "Ok, I think I'm ready to try."

Still leaning up on his elbows, Eric watched as Sookie gripped his shaft firmly with her hand before lowering her mouth to the tip of his erection. She held his gaze valiantly despite the blush staining her cheeks, and he let out a ragged groan when her hot little mouth finally engulfed the tip of his cock. The sight of her kneeling between his legs in that red teddy with her hair hanging around her shoulders as her dark eyes stared up at him was nearly his undoing. Despite his many fantasies of Sookie nothing could have prepared him for the actuality of her mouth on him.

"Fucking shit! This is better than I imagined it would be! Oh fuck, Sookie, I'm definitely not going to last long!"

All of Sookie's fears died away at Eric's words. They were completely sincere and the truth that she excited him more than any other banished her insecurities like dust in the wind. Truly enjoying herself, she opened her lips wider and sucked the entire head of Eric's cock into her mouth. As she sucked she twirled her tongue around the tip while one hand stroked down the solid length of him while her other began to gently massage his balls as he'd instructed her. Her eyes stayed on Eric's as she let out a moan at the taste of him. He was salty, and woodsy, and masculine, and so very _Eric_ it made her center shudder with want.

Despite not needing to breath Eric quickly found himself panting as Sookie began to bob her head up and down in time with her hand's movement on his cock. All the while her other hand expertly massaged his balls in varying speeds to provide maximum stimulation. His hand went to her hair to stroke it back from her face as he encouraged, "How could you think you're not good at this. Fuck, Sookie, you suck cock wonderfully!"

Pleased by his praise, Sookie stopped bobbing her head over his cock and instead pulled off to begin licking and sucking up and down and all around the thick shaft. She knew Eric liked the change because he let loose with a vicious hiss and his hips jerked up trying to seek more contact.

"I can't believe I've waited so long to do this. I can see why you like going down on me so much. It's fun to suck on your partner," Sookie whispered before taking the tip of Eric's cock back into her mouth and bobbing her head down. On her way back up she suctioned her mouth around his shaft and let her tongue lick the underside as she moved her head back up.

Eric's eyes rolled back in his head as his hand fisted in her hair to hold her to him. "Fuck! Sookie! Do that again!"

She was only too happy to oblige. Making sure to move her hand on his shaft in time with her mouth she began to bob her head faster while licking and sucking on the upstrokes. All the while her other hand continued to fondle and tease his testicles just as he'd told her. As she sucked him she was enjoying herself so much she couldn't help but moan her appreciation. She loved the way he tasted! She loved the way his thick length felt filling her mouth and throat! Her excited moans caused her mouth and throat to vibrate around his dick only further stimulating Eric.

Eric knew he was about to blow his load. He was somewhat ashamed that just a few minutes of sucking from Sookie could undo him so easily, but he comforted himself with the knowledge he'd been celibate since they started dating, and tonight had certainly tested both their control. Besides, despite Sookie's hesitance before she was giving some world class head. She wasn't able to deep throat him, but she was making sure to pay his entire length plenty of attention, and he was luxuriating in it.

With his head in her hair he gently started moving her head faster, as he instructed, "Faster, my Sookie, I'm not going to last long. I need you too much. Suck me. I want to watch you swallow my cum."

Still looking into Eric's sea blue eyes, Sookie began to bob her head and hand faster as she sucked and licked his cock. Tugging on his balls slightly she then began to roll them in her palm before she tried something new with her head. Taking his cock as deep into her throat as she could she bobbed back up slowly but twisted her head so that she could twirl her tongue around his shaft and head to hit the sensitive spots he'd pointed out before. She ended the move by slipping her tongue into his slit and licking at his precum before bobbing her head back down to repeat the move. When Eric growled viciously and began tearing at the bedding with his free hand she figured he'd enjoyed it.

He was doing his best to hold off his orgasm as Sookie began to suck and fondle him faster and with more confidence, but the new moves she was trying? They were doing him in faster that he'd like. Sookie had apparently taken his advice to do whatever felt natural to heart. Within moments he was bucking up into her mouth and growling, "Fuck! I fucking love your mouth, my Sookie! Like that! Suck my cock just like that, lover!"

Keeping her tongue flat now to stimulate the underside of his cock while she bobbed her head as fast as she could while sucking, Sookie took in every growl and snarl Eric made with feminine pride. Seeing him so completely undone by her touch made her feel powerful and beautiful, and she'd never felt more sexy in her life. The feel of his hand in her hair as he guided her to the speed he needed was oddly exciting to her, and she happily let him set the pace.

When Sookie sucked up along his shaft and then licked the underside of his cock particularly hard while her hands continued to play with him Eric lost control. His hips jerked upwards and he held her head in place as his erection swelled while his balls drew up. He howled his pleasure as his cum exploded into her mouth, and through it all their gazes never waivered.

"Sookie!"

She never hesitated to swallow his seed. She knew many women complained of the taste, but she didn't think anything about Eric was disgusting. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to swallow the evidence of his desire as he had for her so many times before. Her mouth did have to work quickly to swallow everything he had to offer, but after a few moments he'd finally spent himself. She sucked him a few more times at a slow pace as he fell back on the bed panting before pulling back. She placed one final kiss to the tip of his cock before crawling up his body.

Snuggling into his side with her head on his shoulder, she asked softly, "Did I do alright?"

Raising his head to look at her, Eric laughed, "Alright? Sookie, that was marvelous! I'm beginning to doubt you only tried twice with Compton."

Making a face, Sookie replied, "I promise it was only twice. I'm beginning to think it wasn't me that was the problem when it came to sex in our relationship."

"It definitely wasn't you, and I'm sorry I didn't last long. I promise once we start playing regularly I won't cum so quickly."

Grinning up at him while her hand stroked his chest, Sookie said, "Eric, I don't doubt your sexual prowess in the least. I know how good you are. Telepath remember?"

Grimacing, Eric scoffed, "Believe me, Sookie, what you've seen in the heads of those fangbangers will be nothing like what is between us. I used those women as toys because they made themselves into toys. You I'll worship. I will spend hours upon hours of worshipping your body and giving you orgasm after orgasm before even thinking of seeking my own. Your pleasure will be my primary concern from here on else. Mine secondary. It was never like that with those other women."

Feeling a tingle rush through her body at his words, Sookie gasped, "Wow."

"Indeed."

As Eric's fingers began trailing up along her back while she traced the muscles of his chest, Sookie asked, "Does this mean we can play more now? I know you said we have to wait to go all the way, but can we keep having oral sex with each other? I really liked getting to taste you, and I want to keep practicing."

Leaning down to kiss her lips softly, Eric promised, "You can practice any time you'd like."

"Really?"

"Really."

Snuggling against Eric's side Sookie said, "Good. I like getting to touch you."

"Not as much as I like you touching me, or as much as I like touching you."

They laid together in silence for a few moments before Eric said, "Sookie, there is something I would like to discuss with you. It is a very serious matter, and it is something I want you to think long and hard on before giving me an answer."

She didn't like the sound of that. Sitting up and looking down at Eric, Sookie asked, "Are we in danger?"

"No. This is not about anyone else. It is about you and me. Us alone."

"Oh, well then it can't be that serious. Things between us are going great." Eyes narrowing suddenly, she added, "Unless you've lied to me about something."

"No, no, nothing like that."

Reaching up to pull Sookie back into his arms to cuddle against his chest, he explained, "I want to speak to you about blood bonds."

"What is a blood bond?"

"A blood bond is a permanent tie between a vampire and human. It cannot be undone."

"Like when you and Bill gave me blood?"

"No. Bill and I have given you blood to heal you, and you've taken my blood once by choice, but blood bonding is different."

With her head on his shoulder she looked up at him and asked, "How?"

"A blood bond is formed when a vampire and human exchange blood three times. Meaning you would take my blood while I'm taking yours. Three such exchanges are needed."

"And that would mean you could feel me forever?"

Stroking his hand through her hair, Eric expounded, "Yes, I could feel you forever, but it is more than that. Not only would I be able to feel you, but you would be able to feel me."

Eyes going wide, Sookie gasped, "I'd really be able to feel you? Like I could feel your emotions the same way you feel mine now?"

Pleased by her excitement, Eric agreed, "Yes, you would, but there is more."

"What else?"

"I would be able to influence you."

"Influence me?"

"Yes. Blood bonding is an ancient custom. Dated back even before Godric's time. In the old days we could not afford to stay in one place for very long, but at the same time humans were not as numerous as they are now. There were few cities, and hunting was so much harder. Because of this vampires would blood bond humans to them so that they could feed on them for the rest of their lives and not have to worry about the human turning on them because the vampire could influence the human's emotions and keep them loyal."

Sookie did not like the sound of that. "Eric, I don't want you controlling my emotions."

"And I have no desire to. I bring up blood bonding for a different reason. While blood bonding was initially done for survival, over time it has become more of a way to permanently claim a human. As you know some vampires exchange humans like currency, but blood bonded humans cannot be traded. A blood bonded human can only ever belong to the vampire she is bonded to. As you know vampire monarchs, or any vampire in a position of power can lay claim to a human belonging to a vampire beneath them. However, blood bonded humans are different. It wouldn't matter if you belonged to a newborn and the Guardian of the Council himself wanted to take you, if you were blood bonded to that newborn you could not be taken away."

"So if we were blood bonded no other vampire could take me away from you?"

"No, and bondeds can feel each other no matter the distance. No matter where in the world you were I would feel you if someone took you. Now I can only feel you up to a certain distance."

Sookie mulled everything he'd said over before asking, "But you'd be able to control me through the bond?"

"Theoretically, yes, but I'm not so sure I could."

"Why is that?"

"Well you are naturally immune to glamour, and you are able to close yourself off from me now if you don't want me to feel certain emotions. I strongly suspect that if we were to blood bond I would not be able to influence you in the way you fear. I think I could send you emotions and suggestions through the bond, but I'm fairly certain you would know them for what they are. Similar to the way you know when a vampire is trying to glamour you, and yet you are unaffected."

"But you're not certain."

"No, I am not certain. There is a chance that I would be able to influence you."

Sitting up again, Sookie said, "Eric, the idea of being someone's puppet is terrifying for me. I don't think I can do it."

"And if you decide not to, I will accept that decision, but I would like for you to consider it."

"Why?"

"Because then you could never be taken from me."

At Sookie's skeptical expression, Eric continued, "A blood bond is dangerous to vampires, but it is a risk I would be willing to take."

Not understanding, Sookie asked, "Why is it dangerous?"

"As I told you before, a blood bond opens a pathway between us. I would be able to feel you and you would be able to feel me. The connection is very deep. If someone were to take you and torture you, I would feel your pain as if it were my own. I could be incapacitated by the pain if it were great enough."

"Oh God, Eric! Why would you want to do such a thing!"

"Because keeping you with me is worth the risk of the True Death."

Again reaching up to pull her back into his arms, Eric carried on. "Sookie, I do not ask this of you lightly. Blood bonds are complicated, especially if you ever decide you want to be turned."

Sookie went still for a moment before asking, "Blood bonding aside, do you want to turn me?"

"Very much. I would give anything to have you as my child, but it is a choice you alone can or will make."

When Sookie remained silent, Eric asked, "Have you given any thought to being a vampire?"

"Yes. When I first started dating Bill and I asked him what it was like to be a vampire I was of the mind that it wasn't for me. For as long as I was with him I knew I didn't want it, and it still doesn't strike me as something that I want."

He didn't exactly like hearing that, but her tone didn't hold the distaste at the idea that it had before so he asked, "Do you think you'll ever change your mind?"

Being completely honest, Sookie said, "I don't know. When I think about it right now I can't imagine being happy that way. I just don't think I could ever adjust to that kind of life."

When Eric tensed beside her, Sookie added, "But I can promise I'll continue to consider it."

"You will," Eric asked hopefully? That was more than he expected from her. Far more. He knew how much Sookie loved her humanity.

"I will." Wrapping her arm around Eric's waist as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder, Sookie explained, "I think I'd be a fool not to. If I fall in love with you completely, if this works out the way we both hope it will, then I will really have to give it some consideration. It would be selfish of me to stay human and force you to watch me grow old and die, but I can't promise I'll ever agree to be turned. I still don't think I can be happy that way."

Kissing the top of her head, Eric said, "It is enough for me you will continue to consider it, though this does mean we have more to discuss with the blood bond."

"Ok, so what else?"

"Well, should you ever decide to be turned and we are blood bonded it will make us bonded vampire mates. In all the world there are only five bonded mated couples."

"Wow! Really? Why are there so few?"

Once again stroking his fingers through her hair, Eric stated, "Because bonded mate's cannot live without each other. Where one goes, so does the other. In all other maker and child relationships sooner or later the child has the desire to strike out on their own and make their own way. I myself was 300 before I left Godric's side to walk the world on my own. Just as Pam will one day leave my side. Bonded mates are different. They cannot separate, nor do they wish to. Also, if one dies so will the other. They literally cannot continue without the other."

Again, Sookie was frightened by the idea of bonding herself to Eric. "Eric, I can't let you do that. I'm never going to be as strong as you, and I refuse to be the weakness that gets you killed!"

"Sookie, I do not see it that way, and I'm fairly certain if you ever allow me to turn you you will rise with many talents, probably many of the same skills you have now. I have no doubt that you would be extremely lethal as a vampire. That is not my concern."

"What is your concern?"

"That you won't want to bond with me or be turned at all."

Sookie was silent a moment before demanding, "Finish telling me about human blood bonding. We'll shelve the vampire part for later."

"Ok. As I said it would create an open pathway between us. I would be able to feel you and you would be able to feel me, and I'm supposed to be able to influence you, but again, I don't I will be able to."

"Would I be able to influence you?"

"I have never heard of a human being able to do so, but again, I'm not entirely certain that you won't be able to. With your telepathy, if I open a pathway between us it is entirely possible you might be able to hear my thoughts or influence me if you choose to do so."

Shaking her head against his shoulder, Sookie denied, "Eric, I don't ever want to hear your thoughts! That's what I love about being with you. You're quiet."

"First, I'm not entirely sure it would happen, and secondly, even if it did I doubt it would be all the time. I'm fairly certain you would have to be trying to hear me, and you've forgotten about being able to influence me."

"You said you've never heard of a human being able to influence a vampire through a blood bond."

"I did, but you forget, my Sookie, you are not human. You are a telepathic fairy, and I doubt you will ever be at the disadvantage other humans have been with their vampire bondeds."

Mulling his words over, Sookie summarized, "So basically all you know right now is that if we blood bonded no other vampire could ever take me. Like ever ever."

"Yes."

"And everything else is theoretical because I'm not a normal human and no other vampire has ever tried to blood bond to a fairy before?"

"Exactly."

"Well, Eric, it seems like there are more disadvantages to us bonding than to us bonding. You might be able to control me, or I could control you, or God forbid, I'd be able to hear you all the time! So why should we consider it?"

"Because it would connect us to each other in a way that could never be undone. I would be able to feel you anywhere in the world. I would be a part of you for the rest of your days, and should you ever decide to be turned you would be a part of me for the rest of mine. Basically blood bonding would make you mine forever, and I want that desperately."

Sookie didn't know how to respond to that and stuttered, "Eric, I—I don't—I can't—"

"I know. I'm not expecting an answer from you right now, or any time soon. In fact we should probably have several more discussions about it before you even attempt to make a decision. Blood bonding is a very complex and sacred thing among my people, and I want you to be fully aware of what it is, what it means, to you and me, before you make any decision."

"It sounds like you've already made yours."

"I have. I would bond you to me in a second if you'd agree, but I know this is something you need to think about. Just know I am here to answer any questions whenever you have them."

Leaning up on her elbow to look down at him, Sookie asked, "You mean to tell me you'd bond to me right now despite the fact you don't know for sure whether or not I'd be able to hear your thoughts or control you since I'm a fairy?"

"I would bond to you right now even if I knew for certain that you could hear my thoughts and control me through the bond."

Eyes going wide with shock, Sookie questioned, "Are you serious? The great Eric Northman would put himself under the control of a backwoods waitress from nowhere?"

"First, do not think of yourself that way, let alone speak of yourself that way. Just because you weren't born with enough money to go to college does not mean you're some inbred hick. You are smart, and clever, and have many qualities that put you above the rest. Second, I am not willing to put myself under the power of some waitress. I'm willing to put myself under the influence of Sookie Stackhouse."

Reaching up to stroke Sookie's cheek, Eric continued, "Sookie, you are the most honest and trustworthy person I know, and believe me in a thousand years I've known many people. Even if you could somehow control me through a blood bond I know you would only ever do it if you felt it was absolutely necessary to save my live, yours, or those closest to us. You would not abuse it. The same way I hope you know I would not abuse it should we bond and I am able to influence you despite your resistance to glamour."

Sookie could only stare down at Eric for a moment before lying against his side again and offering, "I'll think about it. I'll think about any questions I have and come to you with them as I think of them. That's the best I can offer you right now."

"I will take it and be glad."

Looking at the window Eric could see that the sky was beginning to lighten. Not to mention his blood was alerting him to the fact he needed to seek shelter. "As much as I've enjoyed this evening, my Sookie, it is time to get ready for bed."

Looking at the clock beside the bed and seeing the time, Sookie agreed, "You're right."

"How about you get ready for bed, and I'll get the light tight shutters down, and put the game away?"

"Ok."

As Eric moved to put the game away and make the room light tight, Sookie kicked off her fuck me heels and made her way into the bathroom to stripe out of her lingerie and take care of her human needs. She returned to the bedroom as naked as Eric and saw him blowing out the last of the candles. He'd left a small light on for her in the living area which she appreciated.

Seeing Sookie standing in the bedroom doorway completely naked, Eric grinned and held out his hand to her. "Come, lover, it is time for us to rest."

Sookie took his hand and let him lead her to the bed. He pulled the covers back and she slid in so he could join her. Once he was on his back she draped herself over his chest and let out a sigh as he began to run his fingers through her hair. Letting out a yawn she asked, "What do I do if I wake up before you?"

"I had the mini fridge stocked with food and there is a mircrowave, but if you want something else you can order room service. I would, however, ask that you not leave the hotel room until I rise. I don't want to take any chances being out of my area. Especially with the truth of what you are being so new to the supe community."

Recognizing the wisdom of his words, Sookie released another yawn and agreed, "I probably won't wake up before you anyways, but if I do I doubt it will be by much. I can hang out in the room until you get up."

"Thank you. Have you enjoyed our vacation so far?"

"Without a doubt. Thank you for bringing me."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

Snuggling deeper into Eric's arms, Sookie whispered, "Goodnight, my Viking."

"Goodnight, my fairy."

Eric held Sookie as her breathing evened out and smiled into the darkness. He'd made far more headway with Sookie than he'd expected to. He could feel her heart opening to him, and he knew it wouldn't be long until she was truly his. Unlike Compton, he would not be foolish enough to fuck up and lose her.

Kissing the top of Sookie's head, he vowed, "You will be mine for all eternity, Sookie, I swear it."


End file.
